Le soleil et la lune
by story-world french
Summary: Tentative de crossover. Et si Raiponce avait rencontré Jack Frost au lieu de Flynn Rider ?
1. Chapitre 1

Il était une fois, une larme de soleil tombée des cieux. De cette petite goutte est née une fleur magique aux pétales d'or. Elle avait le pouvoir de guérir les maladies et les blessures. Mais une vielle femme du nom de Gothel la découvrit et s'empara de la fleur qu'elle cacha du monde entier. En s'appropriant ses pouvoirs, elle réussit à garder une jeunesse et une beauté éternelle. Il lui suffisait de chanter cette douce mélodie :

_Fleur aux pétales d'or  
Répands ta magie  
Inverse le temps  
Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

_Guéris les blessures  
Éloigne la pluie  
Ce destin impur  
Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris  
Ce qu'il m'a pris_

* * *

Jusqu'au jour où la reine du royaume voisin de Corona sur le point de donner la vie était souffrante, très souffrante. Si bien que l'on se mit à chercher un remède miracle et dans ce cas précis, une fleur d'or magique. Malgré les efforts de mère Gothel pour garder ce cadeau du ciel, la fleur fut trouvée et ramenée à Corona. La magie de la fleur d'or guérit la reine d'une potion. Une jolie petite fille est née, une princesse, avec une magnifique chevelure dorée. Elle fut prénommée Raiponce. Le royaume était aux anges et le couple royal fier de cette petite merveille. Pour fêter sa naissance, le roi et la reine lancèrent une lanterne dans le ciel. Mais ce n'était que le début de leur cauchemar. Mère Gothel, toujours aussi avare de ce précieux filtre de jouvence, s'introduit une nuit dans la chambre du couple au berceau du bébé. En chantant, elle découvrit que la magie de la fleur d'or avait pénétré dans ses cheveux. Elle tenta d'en garder un échantillon en lui coupant une mèche, mais celle-ci devint brune et perdit tout son pouvoir. Elle vola alors le bébé sous les yeux de ses parents impuissants et disparut dans la nuit noire. Désespérés, le roi et la reine envoyèrent leur garde royale remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver leur chère petite fille. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, elle demeura introuvable. C'est au cœur de la forêt, dans une tour cachée que Gothel élevait Raiponce comme sa propre fille. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle fleur magique, mais cette fois elle la gardait en lieu sûr. Il lui suffisait de brosser ses cheveux pendant que la petite chantait.

"- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aller dehors, demanda un soir la petite fille ?

\- Le monde est bien trop dangereux pour toi. On y croise des gens affreusement égoïstes. Tu dois rester ici en sécurité. Tu comprends petite fleur ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Mais si tu me désobéis, Jack Frost l'apprendra et viendra couper tes beaux cheveux pour te punir.

\- Qui est Jack Frost maman ?

\- Oh c'est une longue histoire petite fleur.

\- Racontez-la moi.

\- Non pas ce soir il est tard.

\- J'ai pas sommeil ! S'il vous plaît racontez-moi !

\- Bon viens sur mes genoux.

\- Oui !"

La petite se leva de son tabouret et se plaça face à Gothel qui la prit sur ses genoux. Elle posa la brosse à côté d'elle et s'installa confortablement.

"- Voyons par où commencer. Ah j'y suis. C'est une légende que ma grand-mère me racontait quand j'étais petite au coin du feu. J'étais encore une petite fille, un peu plus grande que toi, quand elle est partie mais jamais je n'ai oublié cette histoire. Il y a des années, Jack Frost était un enfant comme toi. Il avait une famille qu'il aimait comme toi dont une petite sœur. Un jour alors qu'ils patinaient tous les deux sur la glace, elle se fissura sous leurs pieds. Jack se sacrifia en poussant sa petite sœur hors de la glace fissurée et disparut dans l'eau glacée. Mais la lune lui sauva la vie en lui donnant le pouvoir de glace à condition qu'il se charge de répandre l'hiver chaque année le moment venu.

\- C'est donc lui qui répand de la neige partout et donne toute sa beauté au paysage qui en est recouvert ?

\- Tu as tout compris. Mais il arrive souvent que Jack Frost n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et décide de répandre la neige en n'importe quelle saison. Il se peut que certaines années, la neige ne vienne pas en hiver mais au printemps, ou que l'hiver soit plus long que d'habitude, voire qu'il n'y ait pas du tout de neige. Mais quelque soit la saison où il décide de la répandre, il rend les enfants heureux en leur permettant de jouer à se lancer des boules de neiges ou à faire de la luge. C'est très amusant. En leur apportant la joie, il les protège de l'affreux Croque-Mitaine qui apporte les cauchemars des enfants, dit Gothel en levant ses mains, répandant une ombre menaçante sur la petite fille.

\- Oh j'ai peur !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petite fleur. Même si tu as l'impression que tes cauchemars sont réels souviens-toi, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Chaque fois que tu auras peur dans ton sommeil, appelle-moi et je te sortirai des griffes du Croque-Mitaine.

\- Oui maman.

\- Mais Jack Frost a aussi un cœur aussi glacial que ses pouvoirs. Il punit les enfants qui n'ont pas été sages. Quand il l'apprend, il fend les airs pour couper leurs cheveux. Couic couic couic, fit-elle en faisant semblant de couper les cheveux de Raiponce avec deux doigts !

\- Au secours Jack Frost coupe mes cheveux, rit la petite fille en se cachant sous le fauteuil !

\- Mais s'il pense que tu n'es pas assez punie, il n'hésitera pas à te manger toute crue !"

Elle attrapa la petite créature riant aux éclats et la tira de sous le fauteuil. Elle fit semblant de la dévorer pour la faire rire encore plus. Quand elle se calma, elle la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

"- Je ne vous désobéirai jamais maman.

\- Je l'espère bien petite fleur. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie.

\- Je vous aime plus encore.

\- Je t'aime bien plus que cela. Allez il est tard."

Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et monta des escaliers menant à une pièce cachée par des rideaux. C'était une chambre avec un grand lit, une armoire, une bibliothèque et une coiffeuse. Elle coucha Raiponce dans son lit en la bordant jusqu'au cou. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

"- Bonne nuit Raiponce. N'oublie pas qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver dans tes cauchemars. Appelle-moi et je viendrai te sauver.

\- Oui maman. Bonne nuit."

Elle sortit de la chambre en regardant la petite fille s'endormir. Elle lui sourit tendrement et tira les rideaux. Elle descendit l'escalier et alla sa coucher dans une autre chambre. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que les murs d'une tour ne pourrait jamais gâcher le rêve de la petite fille de sortir un jour sentir l'herbe sous ses petits pieds. Quand la tour fut plongée dans le silence, Raiponce rouvrit ses grands yeux verts et se glissa hors de sa chambre. Elle descendit discrètement les escaliers à tâtons, traînant ses longs cheveux d'or derrière elle. Elle passa sans bruits devant la chambre ouverte de Gothel et ouvrit une fenêtre donnant sur une clairière. Dans le ciel bleuté de la nuit, on voyait des milliers de lumières voler comme chaque année le jour de l'anniversaire de la princesse disparue. La petite fille regarda émerveillée ces étoiles s'élevant pour fêter son anniversaire.

* * *

Les années passèrent, Raiponce grandit tout comme ses cheveux atteignant les 20 mètres. Elle devint une belle jeune fille gaie et téméraire s'occupant de mille et une distractions pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Le matin précédant ses 18 ans, un petit caméléon se glissa entre les volets de la fenêtre donnant sur la clairière, tout effrayé. Il se cacha derrière un pot de fleurs. Il reprit son souffle en avalant de travers. Il se confondit avec les couleurs du pot.

"Ah, s'exclama Raiponce en repoussant les volets ! Hmm et non visiblement Pascal n'est pas caché sur le rebord de la fenêtre !"

Elle s'éloigna dans la pièce en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle. Pascal éclata de rire en voyant qu'il avait gagné, jusqu'à ce qu'une mèche blonde l'attrape par la queue et le tire en l'air. Il se retrouva la tête en bas, nez à nez avec Raiponce la tête en bas.

"Je t'ai eu !"

Pascal poussa un cri de déception et reprit sa couleur verte. Raiponce le reposa doucement.

"Ça fait 22 points pour moi. Le premier qui arrive à 23 a gagné ça te va ?"

Le caméléon répondit par une grimace de refus.

"Très bien très bien à quoi veux-tu jouer, soupira Raiponce ?"

Le visage de Pascal s'illumina. Il lui indiqua la clairière de sa queue.

"Oh non tu sais bien que non, dit-elle en l'attrapant par la queue pour le poser sur ses genoux ! J'adore cet endroit tout comme toi."

Le caméléon déçu la fixa des yeux et lui tira la langue.

"Oh voyons Pascal tu exagères on n'est pas si malheureux, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses mains !"

Elle pivota vers l'intérieur et courut pieds nus en traînant ses longs cheveux. Elle escalada les poutres en bois maintenant le toit. Elle lança ses cheveux jusqu'à un long crochet en bois et tira dessus. Le toit s'ouvrit en laissant entrer la lumière. Elle se laissa glisser le long de sa corde de fortune et rejoignit Pascal en bas en chantant.

_Sept heures je me réveille et dehors il fait clair_

_Vite je balaie il faut que la maison brille_

_Je cire, je frotte, je range et je chasse la poussière_

_Je nettoie chaque placard _

_Jusqu'à sept heures et quart_

_Ensuite je lis un livre, et même deux ou trois_

_J'ajoute quelques couleurs qui ne plaisent qu'à moi_

_Puis c'est guitare, tricot, gâteau et quelques fois_

_Je me demande où est la vraie vie_

En sortant son gâteau du four qu'elle respira, elle regarda le haut de la cheminée bien triste sans couleurs. Elle leva son pouce gauche en le tournant plusieurs fois. Pascal l'imita en fermant aussi son œil droit. Puis décidée, elle sortit sa boite de peinture et barbouilla le mur vierge de bleu foncé.

_Après-midi c'est puzzle, fléchettes et cookies_

_Papier mâché, danse classique, échecs et mat_

_Poterie, théâtre de marionnettes et bougies_

_Gymnastique, arts plastiques, corde et Pascal m'épate_

_Puis je relie mes livres, je rêve d'aventure_

_J'ajoute de la couleur, il en manque j'en suis sûre_

_Ensuite je brosse, je brosse et brosse ma chevelure_

_Dans cette prison où j'ai grandi_

_Et je me demande et demande et demande _

_Où se cache la vraie vie ?_

_Et demain soir s'élèvent les lumières_

_Comme c'est le jour de mon anniversaire_

_À quoi ressemble cette soirée d'été ?_

_Je suis plus grande, je dois pouvoir y aller_

Elle acheva son illustration sur le haut de la cheminée représentant la nuit des étoiles de son anniversaire en se peignant elle-même y assistant.

Non loin de là, un garçon volait près du château de Corona. Il avait les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus. Il portait un sweat à capuche bleu avec des motifs gelés et un pantalon marron lacé au niveau des mollets et le bas déchiré. Il tenait à la main un bâton de berger gelé. Il s'arrêta sur le toit et admira la vue. Il plongea vers le sol et se laissa tomber. Au moment de toucher terre, il remonta en volant. Il continua de voler autour du château jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une fenêtre. Il aperçut une femme et un homme vêtus de vêtements royaux avec une expression des plus tristes. La femme lisait un livre, assise à côté d'un berceau vide. Le roi contemplait la mer par une autre fenêtre. Il soupira et fixa désespéré le berceau. La femme se leva et le rejoignit. Elle lui effleura la joue en lui faisant un petit sourire, avant que quelques larmes coulent de ses yeux. L'homme la serra dans ses bras.

"- Oh qu'avons-nous fait pour perdre notre chère petite fille, sanglota la femme ? Le ciel a décidé de nous mettre à l'épreuve.

\- Pour avoir volé une fleur qui appartenait à une sorcière.

\- J'aurais préféré mourir que de vivre en la sachant loin de moi.

\- Ne dis pas ça mon amour tu te fais du mal. Si nous perdons espoir maintenant elle gagnera. Même si cela prendra des années, nous l'attendrons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle."

Dehors, Jack Frost eut de la compassion pour eux.

"Pauvre femme, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Dommage que je ne puisse faire sourire que les enfants."

Il plongea et s'arrêta dans la ville. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux était les guirlandes de drapeau violets avec un soleil doré accrochées. On dirait qu'une fête se prépare. En se promenant, il sourit plusieurs fois en voyant des enfants s'amuser. Il continua jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une grande mosaïque. Il reconnut immédiatement le couple qu'il avait aperçu. En voyant leurs couronnes, il comprit qu'il venait de voir le roi et la reine de Corona. Ils avaient l'air bien plus heureux. En baissant les yeux, il vit que la reine tenait une magnifique petite fille dans les bras. La couleur dorée de ses cheveux au lieu de brune éveilla sa curiosité. Elle ressemblait fort à la reine avec ses yeux verts. Jack baissa les yeux en remarquant une mère et sa petite fille déposer un bouquet de fleurs sur la marche.

"- Pourquoi doit-on mettre des fleurs maman ?

\- C'est pour ne pas oublier la princesse disparue. Demain soir comme chaque année aura lieu la fête des lumières. Tout le monde lancera des lanternes à sa mémoire.

\- C'est pour ça que le roi et la reine sont toujours tristes ?

\- Oui hélas ma chérie. Viens allons t'acheter une jolie robe pour demain.

\- Oh oui j'en veux une rose avec des fleurs !"

Jack sourit à cette tendre scène. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui réchauffer le cœur gelé qu'un enfant et sa mère. Il fit apparaître une fleur cristallisée dans sa main et la déposa sur la marche. Il se retourna en sentant une présence derrière lui. Une petite voie féminine le salua. C'était une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus lui souriant. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui faire un câlin. Jack sourit et la souleva du sol. Elle lui fit un autre câlin et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Il remarqua une femme lui ressemblant les regarder en souriant, peut-être sa mère. Il la reposa en la poussant un peu. Elle comprit et retourna près de sa mère.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pendant ce temps, Raiponce rangeait son matériel de peinture dans sa boite avec l'aide de Pascal en soupirant.

"- Oh c'est décidé ! Oui c'est un grand jour pour nous Pascal, dit-elle alors que le caméléon grimpait sur son épaule ! Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui demander !

\- Raiponce, cria Gothel en bas de la tour !

\- Oh !

\- Lance-moi ta chevelure !

\- Courage Raiponce, dit-elle en serrant les poings !"

Pascal se tint droit pour l'encourager.

"Oui je le sais, je le sais ! Vite il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit, dit-elle à Pascal en le posant sur le mur au-dessus de la cheminée."

Elle tira les rideaux pour cacher son illustration et s'assura à ce que Pascal se fonde parmi les couleurs.

"- Raiponce, s'impatienta Gothel ? Ce n'est pas en restant en bas que je vais rajeunir !

\- Oui mère voilà !"

Raiponce accrocha ses cheveux à un crochet de fer et les lança à Gothel. Elle les attrapa en faisant une grosse boucle pour y poser son pied. Une fois accrochée, Raiponce tira de toutes ses forces et la remonta.

"- Oh bonjour, salua Raiponce en reprenant son souffle. Contente de vous revoir mère.

\- Oh Raiponce, souffla Gothel en baissant la capuche de sa cape noire ! Comment fais-tu pour accomplir cet exploit chaque jour sans jamais faillir ? Chérie je suppose que c'est absolument exténuant, soupira-t-elle en caressant son visage !

\- Oh non ce n'est rien !

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu été aussi longue, demanda Gothel d'un ton ironique en tapotant le nez de Raiponce du doigt ? Trésor je te taquine, rit-elle !"

La jeune femme répondit par un rire nerveux. Gothel s'arrangea devant un miroir.

"- Très bien, alors mère, hésita Raiponce. Comme vous le savez demain est un jour un peu spécial.

\- Oh Raiponce ! Regarde dans ce miroir. Sais-tu ce que je vois ? Je vois une jeune femme ravissante, pleine d'assurance et d'énergie. Oh tu es là toi aussi, gloussa la brune ! Je te taquine ! Cesse donc de tout prendre au sérieux, dit-elle en s'étirant la peau du visage !

\- D'accord. Mère, comme je le disais demain est un grand jour...

\- Raiponce maman se sent très fatiguée aujourd'hui. Peux-tu chanter pour moi chérie ? Ensuite nous discuterons.

\- Oh bien sûr mère !"

Raiponce courut aussitôt chercher un fauteuil et un tabouret. Elle assit Gothel, à sa grande surprise, et revint rapidement avec une brosse. Elle s'assit en vitesse et donna une partie de ses cheveux et la brosse à Gothel. Elle récita sa chanson aussi vite qu'elle put malgré les demandes de Gothel de ralentir. Elle les brossa rapidement et rajeunit aussi vite. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent tous seuls en reprenant leur couleur noire.

"- Raiponce !

\- Mère, interpella la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur un accoudoir du fauteuil ! Tout à l'heure j'ai tenté de vous faire comprendre que demain est un grand jour et comme vous n'avez pas réagi je vais être plus claire ! C'est mon anniversaire, rit-elle en s'accrochant au bras de Gothel ! Voilà !

\- Non non non impossible, répondit Gothel en la faisant la lâcher ! Je le sais je m'en souviens très bien. Ton anniversaire c'était l'an dernier.

\- C'est tout l'intérêt d'un anniversaire, c'est annuel, ça revient tous les ans."

Voyant qu'elle faisait mine de ne pas comprendre, Raiponce soupira et se rassit sur son tabouret.

"Mère je vais avoir 18 ans. Et ce que je souhaiterais..."

Elle soupira de nouveau, abattue.

"- Ce que je voudrais vraiment pour mon anniversaire c'est, ce que je demandais depuis plusieurs années, dit-elle en grognant entre ses dents sur la fin.

\- Bon Raiponce je t'en prie ne te mets pas à marmonner ! Tu sais ce que je pense de ceux qui marmonnent ? Blabla blablabla, grimaça Gothel les yeux au ciel en faisant caqueter sa main ! Il n'y a rien de plus désagréable, je te taquine, tu es adorable, je t'aime tendrement chérie, enchaîna la femme en se levant le rire aux lèvres !"

Raiponce soupira en voyant qu'elle avait encore raté. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol en entendant un bruit de Pascal. Elle regarda le caméléon caché derrière le pied d'un meuble. Il lui fit signe de la patte pour l'encourager à réessayer. Elle trembla des lèvres en se tenant une mèche.

"Oh la fête des lumières je veux y aller !"

Gothel qui prenait une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits la reposa en l'entendant. Elle se racla la gorge pour lui demander de répéter.

"- Pardon ?

\- Oh et bien j'espérais que vous m'emmèneriez à la fête des lumières, dit Raiponce en montant sur le haut de la cheminée pour tirer un rideau.

\- Ah tu veux parler des étoiles.

\- Alors à ce sujet."

Elle lança le bout de sa chevelure sur une fenêtre ronde en hauteur et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière sur une carte astronomique peinte par Raiponce.

"- J'ai observée les étoiles, c'est un phénomène constant. Et ces lumières, elles apparaissent chaque année à mon anniversaire et seulement à mon anniversaire. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elles...Qu'elles sont là pour moi. J'ai besoin de les voir mère, et pas seulement depuis ma fenêtre. Je veux y être. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elles représentent.

\- Tu voudrais aller dehors ? Oh voyons Raiponce, soupira Gothel en fermant les volets de la fenêtre menant à la clairière ! Regarde-toi, aussi fragile qu'une fleur, dit-elle en la prenant par les bras pour la faire tourner avec elle !"

_Tu n'es qu'un bébé, un petit poussin_

_Pourquoi vivons-nous ici dans la peur ?_

"- Je sais pourquoi.

\- Mais oui."

_Pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien_

"- Oh je sais que viendra ce jour maudit, se plaignit Gothel en tirant un rideau de la grande fenêtre sur elle-même !

\- Heu ?"

_Où l'oiseau voudra quitter son nid_

_Mais pas tout de suite_

"- Mais...

\- Chut, fit Gothel en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres !"

_Écoute petite_

_N'écoute que moi_

Elle cogna légèrement son bassin sur la poutre dans laquelle était incrusté le crochet de bois. Le toit se referma et la tour se trouva plongée dans le noir. Raiponce alluma une bougie pour s'éclairer. Gothel se mit à la terroriser sur les dangers du monde pour la dissuader d'aller à cette fête en lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs.

_N'écoute que moi, oui écoute ta mère_

_Nous sommes dans un monde amer_

_N'écoute que moi, car de toutes les manières_

_Partout le mal guette sur terre_

_Bandits, voleurs, poisons, sables mouvants_

_Cannibales, serpents_

_Oh la peste aussi_

_De grosses bestioles,_

_L'homme aux dents pointus_

_Ça suffit tout cela me contrarie_

_Maman est là, maman te protégera _

_Voilà ce que je suggère_

_Évite le drame, reste avec moi_

_Écoute ta mère_

_N'écoute que moi_

_C'est maman qui te le dit_

_Toute seule tu es perdue_

_Tu es mal vêtue, immature, maladroite_

_Ils te mangeraient toute crue_

_Sotte et naïve, tu n'es qu'une empotée _

_Étourdie et même hum flasque_

_Mais excuse-moi, tu te laisses aller ma beauté_

_Comme je t'aime, je te dis tout_

_Maman te comprend_

_Elle peut t'aider et surtout_

_La seule chose que j'espère_

Quand Gothel la laissa enfin respirer, elle apparut derrière Raiponce dans la lumière. La jeune fille accourut la serrer dans ses bras.

"- Raiponce.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de quitter cette tour, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui mère, soupira Raiponce.

\- Oh je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie.

\- Je vous aime plus encore.

\- Je t'aime bien plus que cela."

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tête et lui tapota le nez d'un doigt.

_N'oublie pas, ou tu le regretteras_

_N'écoute que moi_

Elle sépara deux mèches de sa chevelure et recula dans l'ombre en glissant ses mains dessus, laissant Raiponce triste.

"- À très bientôt ! Je reviendrai très vite ma petite fleur, cria Gothel à Raiponce alors qu'elle se laissait glisser le long de sa chevelure !

\- Je serai là, murmura Raiponce en décrochant ses cheveux du crochet."

La jeune femme, déçue d'avoir définitivement échoué, appuya sa tête contre ses bras sur le rebord de fenêtre. Elle fixa le paysage en laissant sa chevelure pendre et se faire caresser par la brise.

De retour à Corona, Jack Frost commençait à s'ennuyer après sa promenade. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il faisait les cent pas sur le toit du château ou s'amusait à créer des petits tourbillons de flocons avec son bâton. Des fois être immortel apporte des inconvénients aussi. Il sortit de la poche de son sweat une boule à neige. Il l'avait bêtement oubliée. Elle pouvait le mener où il voulait aller mais jamais il n'a laissé le hasard s'en charger.

"Voyons où tu vas me mener aujourd'hui."

Il la lança, créant un portail dans le vide. Il sauta dedans et se laissa tourbillonner en riant. Il s'arrêta déçu en voyant qu'il était de retour dans la forêt jouxtant le royaume de Corona.

"Oh stupide boule à neige ! C'est la première et dernière fois que j'utilise cet objet débile pour laisser le hasard choisir ! Ou alors c'est le Vent du Nord qui se moque de moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse ici celui-là ? Y a rien à part des arbres, des buissons et un rideau de feuilles !"

Vexé, il lança son bâton contre le rideau de feuilles. Il se calma en voyant qu'il était passé à travers. Il repoussa une partie des feuillages et récupéra son bâton un mètre plus loin. En levant la tête, il vit qu'il était dans une grotte. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

"Mmm qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher toi ?"

Il avança et vit que la grotte s'ouvrait sur une clairière. En continuant, il s'arrêta en voyant une tour s'élever dans une belle clairière où coulait une cascade dont le bruit enchanta ses oreilles.

"Pourquoi le Vent du Nord m'aurait conduit ici ? Un enfant malheureux qui a besoin de retrouver le sourire ? Allons voir."


	3. Chapitre 3

Il s'envola vers la fenêtre ouverte et se posa sur le rebord. Il enjamba et regarda l'intérieur. Son regard fut attiré par les nombreuses illustrations décorant les murs. Les couleurs étaient gaies et les dessins magnifiques. Son attention fut attirée par un petit cri de terreur d'une voix féminine venant de l'ombre. En scrutant l'endroit d'où il provenait, il distingua une jeune fille se cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière un miroir. Il vit une paire d'yeux dépasser du côté gauche.

"- Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'à moi ?

\- Je suis Jack Frost et...

\- JACK FROST EST VENU COUPER MES CHEVEUX, s'affola Raiponce en courant dans tous les sens ! OH NON J'AI DÉSOBÉI À MÈRE EN VOULANT ALLER À CETTE FÊTE !

\- Calme-toi je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

\- AU SECOURS ! PARDON MÈRE JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! POURQUOI DOIS-JE ÊTRE AUSSI DÉSOBÉISSANTE !

\- Mais calme-toi enfin ! Cesse de courir partout tu me donnes le tournis !"

Il ferma les yeux en l'entendant glisser, hurler et tomber à terre. À force de paniquer, elle a dû se prendre les pieds dans un tapis. Il les rouvrit en l'entendant émettre un aïe plaintif.

"- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non n'approchez pas ! Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici ! Et je n'ai pas peur de vous !

\- Ah bon vraiment ? J'ai pourtant compris le contraire.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ou vous pourriez avoir très mal aussi !

\- Attends, tu peux me voir ?

\- Bien sûr sinon je ne serais pas là à vous menacer !

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu crois en moi ?

\- Restez où vous êtes, ordonna Raiponce en pointant une poêle dans l'ombre vers lui !

\- Avant que tu me frappes, puis-je te voir ?

\- À condition que je vous me donniez votre bâton.

\- Très bien mais rends-le moi dès que tu me feras confiance, j'en ai besoin.

\- Marché conclu."

Il posa son bâton au sol et le fit glisser vers la jeune fille. Elle le récupéra et le garda près d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança doucement vers la lumière. Jack scruta la silhouette s'approchant de lui. Il resta de glace en voyant une magnifique créature apparaître. Les cheveux aussi dorés que le soleil, la peau aussi rose qu'un pétale de fleur, les yeux d'un vert magnifique. Il avait devant lui la fille la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Bien que son regard ne reflétait que de la méfiance, elle avait quelque chose de divin en elle. Bien qu'elle était armée d'une poêle, elle était superbe dans sa position. Elle ressemblait trait par trait à la petite fille qu'il avait vu sur la mosaïque avec 18 années de plus. Le Vent du Nord l'aurait-il mené ici pour la ramener ?

"- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'à moi ?

\- D'abord puis-je savoir ton nom ?

\- Raiponce.

\- Alors Raiponce, j'étais venu voir le royaume de Corona mais j'ai fini par m'ennuyer. J'ai utilisé cette boule à neige pour voir où elle m'emmènerait aujourd'hui. J'ai été déçu que je revienne dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que je vois cette tour. Je suis venu voir si quelqu'un y vivait et je vois que oui.

\- Pas très crédible ce mensonge. Alors qu'ai-je fait de mal pour recevoir votre visite Jack Frost ?

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai obéit à ma mère sans mettre un pied dehors mais vous voilà pour me punir.

\- Te punir ?

\- Bah oui en apprenant que des enfants ne sont pas sages, vous fendez les airs pour couper leurs cheveux en guise de punition n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi moi jamais ! Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère te raconte mais en tout cas elle me connaît très mal.

\- Alors vous dites la vérité ? Vous n'êtes pas là pour mes cheveux ?

\- Qui oserait couper une si belle chevelure ? Puis-je la caresser ?

\- Non s'il vous plaît n'approchez pas !

\- Je ne peux rien te faire sans mon bâton.

\- Bon alors je vous en prie faîtes."

Il s'approcha et caressa sa tête en descendant. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la douceur de ses cheveux soyeux. Il avait l'impression de toucher une magnifique étoffe.

"- Raiponce lance-moi ta chevelure !

\- Oh non mère ! Vite cachez-vous dans l'armoire avant qu'elle vous voit !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Faîtes juste ce que je vous dis et je promets de vous laisser sortir dès qu'elle sera partie !

\- Rends-moi mon bâton sinon elle t'accusera d'être sortie.

\- Ah oui tenez !"

Elle lui rendit et Jack sauta dans l'armoire. Elle l'y enferma en bloquant les portes avec une chaise. Cette armoire fermait très mal. Elle courut à la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets alors que sa mère l'appelait une seconde fois.

"- Une minute voilà, répondit-elle en accrochant ses cheveux au crochet et en les lançant !

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi !

\- Ah heu moi aussi, rit nerveusement Raiponce !

\- Je parie que la mienne est plus grande !

\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'ai trouvé des panais. Nous aurons de la soupe de noisette pour le dîner, ton plat préféré. Surprise !

\- Mère je dois vous dire une chose importante.

\- Oh Raiponce ! Tu sais que je déteste m'absenter après une dispute surtout lorsque je suis absolument convaincue d'avoir raison.

\- Alors à ce propos, j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure et...

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore parler des étoiles.

\- Des lumières et si il en est plus ou moins question mais...

\- Parce que pour moi la discussion est close trésor.

\- Non mère je veux seulement dire que vous ne me croyez pas assez forte pour affronter le monde extérieur.

\- Oh mon ange ! Je sais que tu n'es pas assez forte pour affronter le monde extérieur.

\- Mais si vous pouviez...

\- Raiponce. La discussion est close compris ?

\- Croyez-moi !

\- Raiponce, avertit Gothel avec un ton plus dur.

\- Je sais ce que...

\- Raiponce.

\- Je sais ce que...

\- Raiponce.

\- Oh je vous en prie !

\- JE NE VEUX PLUS EN ENTENDRE PARLER ! TU NE SORTIRAS JAMAIS DE CETTE TOUR TU ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !"

Raiponce la regarda effrayée de ses grands yeux verts, la main sur la chaise. Elle la relâcha. Jack, ayant tout entendu, ressentit de la pitié pour elle. Gothel, épuisée, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

"Oh parfait ! C'est encore moi qui passe pour la méchante !"

Jack serra son bâton et les dents. Il avait une furieuse envie de défoncer l'armoire et la geler sur place comme elle le mérite. Raiponce ne savait plus quoi faire pour voir son rêve se réaliser un jour. Elle profita du moment où Gothel reprenait ses esprits pour réfléchir. En regardant sa peinture des lumières, une idée illumina son esprit.

"- Ce que j'allais vous dire mère, c'est que. Je sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire maintenant.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Gothel agacée ?

\- De la peinture. La peinture à base de coquillages blancs que vous m'aviez rapporté une fois.

\- Mais ça c'est un long voyage ! Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est au moins à trois jours d'ici.

\- J'ai cru que ce serait une meilleur idée que les étoiles.

\- Oh ! Es-tu sûre de pouvoir rester seule aussi longtemps, questionna Gothel en se levant avec un visage adouci ?

\- Je sais que je suis parfaitement en sécurité à la maison, la rassura Raiponce en la serrant dans ses bras."

Gothel lui fit un baiser sur la tête. Puis elle se prépara pendant que Raiponce lui remplit son panier de provisions.

"- Je serai de retour dans trois jours, lui avait dit Gothel avant de partir. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie.

\- Je vous aime plus encore.

\- Je t'aime bien plus que cela."

Avant de disparaître dans la grotte, elle se retourna pour faire signe à Raiponce qui lui rendit son salut en souriant. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit de chaise rouler sur le sol. Elle se retourna en voyant Jack sortir de l'armoire.

"- Comment avez-vous réussi à sortir malgré la chaise ?

\- Très utile mon bâton n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait supporter cette dispute.

\- Non je sais ce qui s'est passé. Quelle vieille bique ! Quel dommage que je me suis retenu de la transformer en statue digne de son cœur de glace ! J'espère que tu l'as envoyée loin d'ici pour t'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir ! Elle mérite de vivre seule au monde pour oser te priver de sa beauté !

\- Non en faite je voulais vous demander de me servir de guide.

\- De guide ?"

Elle se hissa sur le bord de la cheminée et tira un des rideaux.

"- Regardez-bien et dites-moi ce que c'est ?

\- Oh tu veux parler de ces lanternes que le royaume lance chaque année dans le ciel.

\- Des lanternes ? Je savais que ce n'était pas des étoiles. Et bien demain dans la soirée, ils illumineront le ciel avec ses lanternes.

\- Oui je sais, ils en parlaient aujourd'hui quand je suis passé au royaume. Donc je devrai te servir de guide pour y aller ?

\- Exactement. Vous m'emmènerez les voir, ensuite vous me ramènerez chez moi avant le retour de ma mère et je vous laisserai partir. Alors marché conclu ? Oh et j'oubliais de vous dire ! C'est justement ce jour où j'aurai 18 ans."

Jack resta une minute sans répondre. Le Vent du Nord l'a sûrement amené ici pour qu'il aide cette jeune fille à réaliser son rêve. Elle le mérite bien après avoir attendu pendant toutes ces années à regarder une mince partie du monde merveilleux qui l'entoure. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus une enfant, rien ne lui interdit de faire une exception. Mais bien sûr elle devra lui donner quelque chose en échange.

"- Marché conclu à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je t'y conduirai seulement si tu me laisses dormir avec toi cette nuit.

\- Quoi mais on ne devrait pas déjà se mettre en route ? Le royaume est à plusieurs heures de marches et encore je ne sais pas comment m'y rendre !

\- Tu y seras en un rien de temps. Et en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, je t'y emmènerai au levé du soleil pour que tu puisses découvrir le royaume. Tu le mérites pour avoir obéi à ta mère pendant dix-huit longues années.

\- Oh merci !"

Elle sauta de la cheminée et lui sauta au cou. Dans sa précipitation, le poids de leurs corps les entraîna sur le sol.

"- Oh désolée je suis maladroite ! Je ne recommencerai pas, promit Raiponce en tenant sa chevelure !

\- N'ai pas peur, je ne toucherai jamais tes superbes cheveux.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne coupez pas ceux des enfants pas sages ?

\- À vrai dire ce n'est pas moi qui s'occupe de les punir, je n'en aurai d'ailleurs jamais le courage. J'aime tellement les voir heureux quand ils s'amusent. Mais pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? Qu'ont-ils de si précieux ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des cheveux ordinaires.

\- Je le sais bien au vu de leur longueur.

\- Non vous ne savez rien ! Je vais vous montrer, mais vous devrez me promettre de n'en parler à personne quand vous repartirez.

\- Très bien."

Raiponce se leva et ouvrit un tiroir où se trouvaient des couverts. Elle prit un couteau et s'entailla la main droite en serrant les dents.

"- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça tu es folle !

\- C'est juste pour vous montrer. Si vous êtes immortel, j'imagine qu'il est impossible de vous blesser. D'ailleurs je refuse de vous l'infliger."

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et enroula le bout de sa chevelure autour de sa main. Quand elle se mit à chanter la formule magique, ses cheveux se mirent à s'illuminer en partant de sa tête jusqu'au bout. Jack la regarda attentivement. Sa voix était la plus douce mélodie qu'il ait entendu à ce jour, une mélodie lui rappelant la voix de sa mère lui chantant une berceuse. Quand la lumière de ses cheveux s'éteignit, il déroula la partie entourant sa main. La blessure avait disparu.

"- Depuis combien de temps tes cheveux ont des pouvoirs de guérison ?

\- Depuis toujours je crois. D'après mère, ils proviennent d'une fleur magique aux pétales dorés issue d'une larme de soleil. Elle l'a trouvée quand elle était enceinte de moi, assez tard pour son âge. Elle se rapprochait déjà de sa vieillesse mais n'a jamais su par quel miracle le ciel a réussi à lui faire ce cadeau. Mon père l'avait abandonnée en refusant de me garder. Affaiblie, elle l'a cueillie et préparé une potion remplie de sa magie en pensant nous sauver. Et elle a réussi. Elle a retrouvé assez de force pour arriver à cette tour abandonnée et m'a donné naissance. En voyant qu'elle avait en même temps rajeuni en plus de se soigner, elle a décidé de le rester pour ne jamais me quitter. Elle a transformé cette tour en une maison confortable pour nous deux et m'a protégée de l'égoïsme du monde qu'elle a subi.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu n'es jamais sortie.

\- Pas seulement. Des gens ont tenté de couper mes cheveux quand j'étais bébé. Un soir, un voleur attiré par la lumière que dégageaient mes cheveux s'est introduit pendant que nous dormions. Il a tenté de me les voler mais elle s'est réveillée à temps pour le chasser. D'après elle en voyant mes cheveux, des gens malfaisants les voudraient pour eux tous seuls pour les vendre ou en faire des élixirs pour faire fortune. Mais en découvrant que leurs pouvoirs étaient fragiles, ils m'enlèveraient et la laisseraient mourir de chagrin. Parce qu'une fois coupés, ils deviennent bruns et perdent leurs pouvoirs."

Elle passa une main sur son cou en tirant sur ses cheveux, révélant une courte mèche brune coupée.

"- C'est un don précieux qu'il faut absolument protéger. C'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais sortie. Même si je l'envoyais me rapporter cette peinture luxueuse, je pouvais me perdre et rencontrer des monstres qui me priveront de mes pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous pour aller voir ces lanternes.

\- Mais pourquoi sont-elles si importantes si elles représentent le danger qui te menace ?

\- Depuis toutes ces années à mon anniversaire, elles sont là dans le ciel pour moi. Même si je sais maintenant que ce ne sont que des lanternes de papier, je sais qu'elles représentent quelque chose que je souhaite découvrir. Vous allez probablement me prendre pour une folle mais, il faut que je sache pourquoi elles ne sont là qu'en ce jour."

Sur le sol, Pascal appuya sa tête sur son pied. Raiponce lui sourit et le prit dans ses mains en le serrant sur son cœur. Quand elle le posa sur ses genoux, Jack posa une main sur les siennes. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son sourire.

"- Raiponce, sache qu'il n'y a pas que le mal qui rode à l'extérieur. Il est vrai que dans la vie, tu rencontreras des gens égoïstes qui se prennent pour des humains alors qu'ils ne sont que des démons. Mais il y aura toujours des gens honnêtes qui te feront partager leur bonheur à bras ouverts. Il ne faut pas que tu ne te focalises que sur l'affreuse expérience que ta mère a subi. Je me rends compte qu'elle voulait te protéger de la cruauté qui lui a été infligée. Mais si tu partages avec elle ta découverte sur le deuxième visage du monde, elle réalisera que le bien n'est pas une utopie.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a souvent raconté tant d'atrocités sur le monde qu'il faudra que je garde cette découverte pour moi.

\- Mais quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches là-bas, voudras-tu être à nouveau enfermée ?

\- Non ! Oui ! Oh c'est si compliqué !"

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains en soupirant. Elle leva un œil vers Jack en se souvenant de quelque chose. Elle passa ses mains sur ses mèches.

"- Heu...quand tout à l'heure vous parliez de dormir avec moi cette nuit, vous vouliez dire, hésita Raiponce en rougissant...

\- Dormir dans le même lit que toi.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dormi avec un homme !

\- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais dormi avec une femme. Mais je promets de ne te faire aucun mal.

\- Là n'est pas la question mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix ?"

Pascal sortit de derrière ses cheveux sur son épaule en fusillant le garçon du regard. Il descendit le long de son dos jusqu'au sol. Il grimpa le long du bâton de Jack jusqu'au bout. Il fixa Jack avec un regard méfiant. Il se tourna vers Raiponce en la pointant de la queue. Il ramena un de ses yeux vers le garçon puis se retourna vers lui.

"- Si j'ai bien compris ton caméléon m'a à l'œil ?

\- En effet, on peut dire qu'il ne vous fait pas confiance, répondit Raiponce en prenant Pascal dans ses mains. Bon très bien, je dormirai avec vous. Mais un seul pas de travers et je vous administrerai un excellent somnifère que l'on appelle une poêle.

\- Compte sur moi."


	4. Chapitre 4

Quand la nuit fut tombée, Raiponce guida Jack à sa chambre. Elle sortit une chemise de nuit blanche avec un lacet rose de son armoire. Elle demanda à Jack de se retourner et l'enfila. Elle fut surprise de le voir enlever son sweat.

"- Heu...ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Comme j'ai remarqué que tu étais mal à l'aise, je me suis dit que si on était deux tu te sentirais comprise.

\- Oh merci. Pascal reste aux aguets s'il te plaît."

Le caméléon, perché à côté de son oreiller, se tint droit pour lui confirmer qu'il remplirait son rôle. Elle s'allongea et se couvrit avec la couverture. Jack glissa sa main sous le drap et tira sur son lacet. Elle le repoussa d'une tape sur la main.

"- Hé si je vous laisse dormir dans le même lit que moi ce n'est pas pour que vous fassiez tout et n'importe quoi !

\- Excuse-moi, je voulais juste écouter ton cœur.

\- Mon cœur ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas je comprends.

\- Je suis désolée, je croyais que...Allez-y.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vous laisse écouter mon cœur. Après tout je vous dois bien ça. Me supporter est déjà une victoire.

\- Non pas du tout j'aime ta compagnie ! Alors tu es sûre ?

\- Oui allez-y."

Il délaça son lacet et ouvrit un peu le haut de sa chemise de nuit. Il colla son oreille au creux de sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Son cœur s'emballait, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Puis il la sentit s'apaiser. On dirait qu'elle commence à lui faire confiance. Raiponce le regarda s'endormir en lui caressant la joue. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que l'esprit de l'hiver était si beau. Finalement, elle a fait beaucoup de comédie pour ça. Elle adorait sentir sa fraîcheur glacée se répandre dans son corps. Au lieu d'être mal à l'aise, elle se sentait bien. Elle était prête à prier que la nuit ne s'arrête jamais pour rester avec lui. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, l'autre sur son dos et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Raiponce s'éveilla doucement. En s'asseyant sur son lit, elle remarqua que le haut de sa chemise de nuit était lacé. Alors tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Déçue, elle se débarbouilla et s'habilla. Elle prit Pascal dans sa main et l'invita à se poser sur son épaule. En ouvrant les rideaux de sa chambre, elle sourit à nouveau en voyant Jack, regardant la clairière par la fenêtre principale.

"- Bonjour la belle endormie. Joyeux anniversaire. Tu es prête à ouvrir ton cadeau ?

\- Prête. Dites-moi, cette nuit...

\- Oh tu dormais encore quand je me suis réveillé. Je me suis dit que tu serais moins angoissée si j'avais relacé ta chemise de nuit.

\- Alors merci.

\- Après toi."

Il lui tendit sa main et l'aida à grimper sur le bord. Elle accrocha sa chevelure au crochet et regarda la terre ferme, hésitante. Pour se donner du courage, elle se mit à chanter.

_Voici le monde si proche, je suis à mi-chemin_

_Regarde il est si vaste, comment oserais-je ?_

_Regarde-moi je n'ai plus qu'à suivre mon destin_

_Ou devrais-je ? Non_

_Nous y allons_

Pascal attacha une mèche autour de sa taille en guise de ceinture. Il lui confirma d'un doigt tendu que c'était le bon moment. Décidée, elle lança sa chevelure le long de la tour. Elle y glissa en riant mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'herbe. Elle hésita en se croyant encore bien trop haut. Puis elle plongea ses orteils dans les brins verts et y posa ses deux pieds en riant. Elle s'allongea en découvrant les trésors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

_Je sens l'herbe et la terre comme je les ai rêvés_

_Cette brise, la première, je l'entends m'appeler_

_Je le découvre enfin, c'est ça la liberté_

_J'ai le droit de sauter, sautiller, de danser, de chasser, de filer, me faufiler, m'envoler, décoller, de plonger, de nager_

_Le soleil me sourit, je suis dans la vraie vie_

En courant vers le rideau de feuilles, elle cria le dernier couplet bras tendus en observant la beauté de la forêt. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent au son de sa voix. Jack la rejoignit, fier qu'elle ait vaincu sa peur de réaliser son rêve.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ! Oh je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu le faire ! Mère va être furieuse."

"Mais ce n'est pas si grave elle ne le sait pas. Elle s'en remettra non, changea-t-elle assise sur le rocher d'un étang avec des fleurs de lotus dans les mains, Jack la regardant déçu ?"

"Oh mais quelle horreur ! Elle ne s'en remettra pas, dit-elle recroquevillée dans une grotte, Jack attendant dehors !"

"Quelle joie quel bonheur, cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans un tas de feuilles, éclaboussant Jack qui vérifiait son bâton !"

"Je suis une fille monstrueuse, corrigea-t-elle perché dans un arbre, la tête appuyée contre le tronc, Jack la regardant. Il faut que je rentre."

"Pas question de rentrer à la maison, rit-elle en faisant une galipette avant de rouler dans l'herbe en s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux."

"Je suis un être abominable, étouffa-t-elle à plat ventre dans l'herbe, Jack assis se tenant la joue !"

"C'est le plus jour de ma vie, cria-t-elle en se balançant le long de ses cheveux autour d'un arbre, Jack adossé et attendant qu'elle change encore d'avis."

Bien qu'elle change d'avis toutes les deux minutes, commençant bientôt à exaspérer Jack, elle finit par ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Elle s'assit contre un rocher et se mit à pleurer, Pascal assis dessus essayait de la consoler. Jack s'approcha d'elle et se racla la gorge pour qu'elle l'écoute.

"- Allons ! Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, mais je vois que tu n'es pas du tout en paix avec toi-même.

\- Comment, demanda Raiponce en s'essuyant les yeux ?

\- Je ne prétends pas tout savoir. Mais je comprends qu'une mère abusive, l'interdiction de sortir, de voyager c'est pas évident à vivre. Mais je vais te rassurer. C'est comme ça qu'on devient adulte. Une touche de rébellion et une bonne dose d'aventure ça fait du bien. C'est même très sain.

\- Vous croyez, demanda Raiponce en s'essuyant le nez ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre crois-moi. Est-ce que ta mère mérite ça ? Non. Est-ce que ça va la décevoir, lui briser le cœur ? Évidemment. Mais tu dois le faire et c'est comme ça.

\- Oh la décevoir ?

\- Beaucoup, répondit Jack en prenant une baie.

\- Lui briser le cœur, demanda-t-elle affolée en prenant une mèche de ses deux mains ?

\- L'anéantir, répondit Jack en écrasant la baie entre ses doigts.

\- Elle sera totalement meurtrie vous avez raison, dit-elle pendant que Jack la relevait.

\- Mais oui j'ai toujours raison. Comme le fait qu'elle serait une envoyée de Pitch.

\- Comment ?

\- Non rien je pensais à voix haute.

\- Non je ne peux pas.

\- Quoi tu abandonnes ? Attends Raiponce regarde-moi dans les yeux, ordonna Jack en levant son menton ! Bon tu veux aller à cette fête ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux découvrir le secret qu'elles renferment, dit-il en augmentant le ton ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en augmentant aussi le ton.

\- Tu veux montrer à ta mère que tu n'es pas une larve ?

\- OUI !

\- Alors que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains, je vais aller à cette fête et découvrir ce qu'elles cachent ! Ce sera mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire et la plus belle journée de ma vie !

\- Voilà c'est ça que je veux entendre ! Pas vrai Pascal, demanda-t-il au caméléon qui se tint droit ? Alors allons-y. Accroche tes cheveux autour de ta taille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'y emmène en volant. On y sera en un rien de temps.

\- Mais et si je tombais ?

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas."

Raiponce ramassa sa chevelure et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Arrivée au bout, elle l'attacha par un nœud solide. Pascal enroula une mèche autour de la sienne. Il fit signe à Jack qu'ils étaient prêts. Il donna son bâton à Raiponce qui le prit et se plaça derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille.

"- Quand je m'envolerai, garde tes bras tendus mais ne lâche pas mon bâton.

\- Compris."

Elle tendit alors ses bras en gardant son poing serré sur le bâton. Jack tapa du pied et ils s'envolèrent. Pascal s'accrocha désespérément aux cheveux de son amie. Elle ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Quand elle se crut de nouveau à terre, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle flottait dans les airs, Jack la tenant toujours par la taille. Elle tendit les bras et les jambes en éclatant de rire.

"- Jack je vole !

\- Alors toi qui avais peur ?

\- Moi peur pas du tout ! Bon d'accord j'ai paniqué pour un rien. C'est magnifique. J'aimerais tant pouvoir voler comme vous. Aller toujours plus haut jusqu'à toucher les étoiles. Vous avez tellement de chance d'être libre.

\- Si ça peut t'aider, ne pense pas à demain quand je te ramènerai. Dis-toi que tu es une jeune fille normale qui va passer une merveilleuse journée. Savoure l'instant présent et tu ne verseras pas une larme.

\- J'essayerai."

Ils finirent par se poser sur le pont menant au royaume. Raiponce détacha ses cheveux et avança, suivie par Jack. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle se tourna vers Jack avec un visage rayonnant de joie. Elle continua son chemin, émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, Pascal perché sur sa tête. Jack la suivit en souriant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux. Arrivée au bout, Raiponce se faufila entre les passants. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de joie en voyant la ville décorée de guirlandes fleuries et de drapeaux violets avec un soleil. Les passants allaient et venaient. En voulant avancer, elle sursauta et recula, surprise par un chariot rempli de chèvres passant à toute vitesse. Elle se cogna aux passants en s'excusant. Elle manqua de tomber en arrière à cause de ceux qui marchèrent sur ses cheveux. La plupart se retournèrent en les voyant aussi longs. Jack vint à son secours en les ramassant avec elle. Elle n'arrivera jamais à en profiter avec ses cheveux. Il tourna son regard vers une fontaine où quatre petites filles se tressaient les cheveux. Jack créa un petit tourbillon de flocon pour qu'elles les voient et l'envoya vers elles. Émerveillées, elles aperçurent le garçon et la belle jeune fille avec ses longs cheveux. Elle avait besoin de les tenir en place. Elles accoururent vers elle et la firent s'agenouiller. Elles séparèrent ses cheveux en trois parties qu'elles nattèrent en riant. Raiponce les regardait faire en souriant. Jack attendit avec Pascal contre une balustrade. Quand il leva les yeux vers Raiponce, les petites avaient terminé leur besogne. Elles avaient apporté leur touche personnelle en la décorant de fleurs. La jeune fille admira leur travail en tournant sur elle-même.

"Oh merci beaucoup !"

Jack l'admirait aussi. Les fleurs dans ses cheveux la rendaient magnifique. C'était vraiment la plus belle fille que ses yeux aient pu voir. Pascal le fixa de son regard indiquant qu'il avait compris son petit manège.

"N'y pense même pas !"

Le caméléon lui tira la langue. Jack le prit sur son épaule et se dirigea vers Raiponce.

"Merci mesdemoiselles. Tenez pour avoir été aussi gentilles."

Il laissa tomber des flocons sur elles qui formèrent des bracelets de perles bleues de cristal. Les petites filles les admirèrent en remerciant Jack. Elles s'éloignèrent en riant pour aller les montrer à leur mère.

"- Je comprends pourquoi vous aimez autant les enfants, ils sont adorables.

\- Allez allons visiter."

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna. Raiponce s'arrêta à chaque étal pour regarder des produits qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Certaines personnes leur en firent goûter un morceau. En arrivant sur la grande place, Raiponce s'éloigna de Jack en remarquant une mosaïque. Elle représentait un couple royal, une belle reine brune aux yeux verts et un roi bienveillant brun aux yeux bleus avec une belle barbe. La reine tenait une petite fille blonde aux yeux verts vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche dans une couverture mauve.

"C'est pour la princesse disparue."

C'était une petite fille déposant une fleur sur la marche devant une femme et un bébé sur ses genoux. D'autres pots de fleurs avaient été déposés. Raiponce les regarda et arrêta son regard sur la petite fille. Elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Mêmes yeux, mêmes cheveux, même bouche. Elle se retourna en entendant une musique. C'était des musiciens faisant profiter la foule du son de leurs instruments. Heureuse, elle les rejoignit. Jack la regarda danser au son de la musique au milieu de la place devant les passants l'admirant. Elle s'arrêta pour faire danser un petit garçon. Ses parents et une dame les regardèrent amusés. Ils tournèrent sur la place décorée d'une mosaïque blanche représentant un soleil. Raiponce emmena un homme danser. Son ami rit en le voyant se faire entraîner malgré lui. Elle prit ensuite un homme par le bras qui entraîna une dame et un vieillard à sa suite. Voyant une dame seule dans son coin, elle l'invita aussi à danser. Les passants tapèrent des mains en les voyant faire la ronde sur le cercle du soleil. Raiponce fit signe à Jack pour lui proposer de danser. Il haussa les épaules et confia son bâton et Pascal à une petite fille. Il rejoignit ensuite Raiponce mais se fit entraîner par une dame. Pascal le regarda amusé. Ce fut le début d'une belle journée pour Raiponce. Jack lui offrit un drapeau en souvenir. Ils essayèrent de danser ensemble mais furent entraînés de leurs côtés, Jack par une petite dame rondelette et Raiponce par un vieil homme. Ils haussèrent les épaules pour se promettre de le faire plus tard. En passant dans une rue où des enfants dessinaient à la craie sur le sol, Raiponce les imita. Elle réalisa à la peinture de ses mains le soleil du drapeau entouré de fleurs violettes sur lesquelles étaient des passants qu'elle avait vu. Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque pour le grand bonheur de Raiponce. Le sol se retrouva jonché de livres. En ouvrant un atlas de géographie, elle découvrit que le monde était bien plus vaste qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Quand le jour commença à décliner, ils dansèrent une dernière fois. Vers la fin, Raiponce ferma les yeux et tourna sur elle-même. Elle finit sa course contre Jack comme après une valse. Il la tenait par la taille et elle par l'épaule, leurs mains libres se rejoignant. Ils se regardaient en souriant pendant que la foule les acclamait. Un homme annonçant que c'était le moment de monter sur les bateaux pour les lanternes les ramena sur terre. Ils se séparèrent en se souriant nerveusement. Jack baissa les yeux en voyant la petite fille à qui il avait confié son bâton et Pascal. Il se mit à sa hauteur.

"- Tenez monsieur j'en ai bien pris soin.

\- Merci ma petite, remercia Jack en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tiens c'est pour toi."

Il lui donna un bracelet fait avec sa magie. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et rejoignit ses parents en riant. Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner avec le sourire. Ils suivirent la foule et montèrent à bord d'une gondole. Jack la détacha et enroula la corde autour d'un pommeau en or. Raiponce regardait le ciel pendant que Jack ramait, Pascal perché sur son épaule.


	5. Chapitre 5

"- Où m'emmenez-vous ?

\- Il paraît que c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, alors on ne va pas faire les choses à moitié. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger.

\- Oh excuse-moi mais mère m'a toujours dit que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Oublie ça avec moi, ce soir tu es libre."

Il prit Pascal de son épaule et le posa sur le pommeau. Quand ils furent assez loin pour profiter au mieux du spectacle, Jack arrêta la barque. La nuit étant tombée, il alluma la lanterne accrochée au bout de la gondole. Raiponce soupira et baissa les yeux vers l'eau.

"- Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis terrifiée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai passé dix-huit ans de ma vie à regarder le monde de ma fenêtre. Tout en rêvant à ce que l'on peut ressentir en voyant ces lumières s'élever dans le ciel. Je commence à douter de ce que j'ai imaginé. Et si je m'étais trompée ?

\- Ne doute pas.

\- Et si c'est comme je l'ai rêvé, que se passerait-il après ?

\- Oh une chose passionnante. Tu devras trouver un nouveau rêve."

Raiponce lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"- Mais je crois qu'il manque quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu as mérité un autre cadeau."

Il l'entoura d'un tourbillon de flocons. Quand il se dissipa, sa robe était maintenant en différentes teintes de bleu avec des motifs de flocons argentés brillant au fil de ses mouvements. Ses pieds étaient ornés de chaussures transparentes avec de beaux reflets et un petit talon de cristal. Les fleurs de sa natte étaient cristallisées. Sur sa tête, une couronne de diamants était posée.

"Merci elle est magnifique."

Pendant ce temps dans le château, le couple royal se préparait. La reine mit en évidence le soleil ornant le collier de son mari. En levant ses yeux vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Elle aussi voyait ses espoirs de revoir un jour leur chère fille revenir se briser une fois de plus. Attristée, elle caressa sa joue. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'ils ne devaient pas abandonner. Elle lui essuya une larme. Il soupira et caressa la main de sa femme en lui souriant un peu. Ils sortirent sur le balcon où les attendait une lanterne allumée et deux gardes postés de chaque côté de la porte. La lanterne flottait, maintenue par un ruban rouge. Ils la décrochèrent et la lancèrent. Des milliers d'autres lanternes furent alors allumées et lancées à travers tout le royaume. A cet instant, Jack et Raiponce s'occupaient en faisant flotter des fleurs à la surface de l'eau. La jeune fille remarqua alors une petite lumière s'élever dans le ciel. Elle leva les yeux et comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais rêvé. Elle se leva en secouant la gondole au risque de la retourner. Elle s'accrocha au bout et admira le spectacle.

_Tout ce temps, cachée dans mes pensées__  
__Tout ce temps sans jamais y croire__  
__Tant d'années si loin de ce monde__  
__Et de la vérité___

_Me voilà sous le ciel étoilé__  
__Je suis là et soudain je vois__  
__L'avenir s'est éclairé__  
__Ma vie est à l'endroit___

_Et je suis toute éblouie__  
__Car enfin la brume s'est levée__  
__Et je suis toute éblouie__  
__Les lumières scintillent partout__  
__L'air est doux, je me réjouis__  
__De sentir le monde avancer__  
__Maintenant tout semble différent__  
__Je veux croire en vous_

Elle sentit une lumière derrière elle et se retourna. Jack tenait dans ses mains deux lanternes allumées pour qu'ils y participent. Elle se rapprocha et s'assit face à lui.

"- Oh ça en fait des cadeaux ! Tu m'as beaucoup gâtée aujourd'hui. Je me rends compte que mère m'a menti à ton sujet. On voit bien que sa grand-mère lui a raconté des sornettes. On peut répandre le temps le plus froid mais avoir un cœur d'or.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance de voir ce qu'elle ne voit pas."

Elle lui sourit et prit une lanterne. Ils les lancèrent et les regardèrent s'élever.

_Tout ce temps à rêver jour et nuit  
Tout ce temps à chasser l'ennui  
Tant d'années sans voir ni comprendre  
Le monde et la vraie vie_

_Elle est là, sous le ciel étoilé  
Je la vois et soudain je sais  
L'avenir s'est éclairé  
Je devine où je vais _

Tandis que les mots résonnèrent comme une évidence dans son esprit, il l'admira. Elle regardait les lanternes en souriant. Elle lui en montra une se dirigeant vers eux. Elle se pencha en avant et la fit s'élever plus haut. Il lui prit la main, elle leva son regard de braise vers lui et chanta avec lui en le tenant par les mains.

_Et je vois dans ce regard  
Que le voile enfin s'est levé _

_Et je vois dans ce regard _

_Que les lumières brillent pour nous  
Et dans la douceur du soir  
Je sens que le monde a changé_

___Maintenant tout semble différent__  
__Je veux croire en vous_

Pascal remarqua qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il vira au rouge en cachant ses yeux. Il en découvrit un pour voir s'ils allaient aboutir.

_Je veux croire en nous_

Jack effleura les cheveux de Raiponce d'une douce caresse. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et se rapprocha d'elle. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour l'embrasser, Jack leva les siens en apercevant au loin quelque chose d'inattendu. Il recula son visage de quelques centimètres. Sur la berge au loin, Gothel était là avec une lanterne verte en main. Cette mégère ne devait pas revenir avant trois jours, ce qui planifiait son retour à demain. Comment a-t-elle su que Raiponce se trouverait là ? Pitch a dû lui raconter que sa fille lui avait désobéi en partant avec un garçon. Il doit maintenant emmener Raiponce en sécurité avant qu'elle ne l'enferme à nouveau pour sa vanité. En se servant de sa boule à neige, il lui suffira de lui demander de les conduire au Pôle Nord. Il préviendra Nord du danger que courre Raiponce et se prépareront en cas d'attaque de Pitch avec les autres légendes. La femme le regarda et disparut derrière un rocher. Raiponce rouvrit les yeux et remarqua son regard troublé.

"- Heu...que se passe-t-il, demanda Raiponce en se retournant ?

\- Il serait temps que je te ramène. Ta mère pourrait être plus rapide que tu ne le penses.

\- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux être trop prudent. Je commençais d'ailleurs à être fatiguée. Je n'oublierai jamais cette soirée que tu m'as offerte. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Jack.

\- Moi non plus. Allez je te ramène."

Il prit la rame et la direction de la berge. Raiponce garda les yeux baissés pendant la traversée. Elle était triste de devoir quitter son ami. Mais elle gardera à jamais le souvenir de cette soirée, ça lui suffit pour le reste de sa vie. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas aussi exigeante. Une fois près du bord, Jack sauta dans l'eau et guida la gondole vers le sable. Raiponce descendit. Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de la forêt, Jack l'arrêta en l'attrapant par la main. Elle tourna vers lui un regard rempli de surprise.

"Raiponce, il y a quelque chose que..."

Gothel n'était pas le problème principal. Il y en avait un autre bien plus important. Il se mit à trembler en tenant la main de Raiponce.

"- Jack parle-moi, s'inquiéta Raiponce ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Non tu as raison quelque chose ne va pas. C'est moi.

\- Comment ça toi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne peux pas te ramener.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te ramener dans cette prison, dit-il alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Je ne veux pas te savoir là-bas. Je ne supporterai pas d'être séparé de toi. Je t'aime trop pour te faire ça !"

Elle le regarda avec ses yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

"- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui depuis que je t'ai vu sortir de l'ombre avec cette grâce je t'ai aimé. Je voulais t'arracher de ces chaînes qui te retenaient prisonnière et faire de toi ma prisonnière. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, je devais me retenir. C'était insuffisant pour calmer ma passion, j'en voulais plus. Il est vrai que j'ai fait un marchandage odieux quand tu m'as demandé d'être ton guide. Quand je t'ai demandé de dormir avec toi, c'était pour m'imprégner de toi. Et voilà que je dois te laisser dans ta prison pour toujours. Je ne veux pas de ça Raiponce, je te veux. Aime-moi comme je t'aime.

\- Mais et mère ?

\- Tu veux toujours être l'instrument de cette femme, dit-il avec un ton plus dur ? Une mégère qui t'interdit de mettre un pied dehors pendant dix-huit ans tu appelles ça une mère ? Moi j'appelle ça un bourreau et un gardien de prison.

\- Jack ça suffit je t'interdis d'insulter ma mère ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'entend pas que tu dois tout te permettre !

\- Et d'abord d'où elle est ta mère ? Vous ne vous ressemblez même pas ! Elle est brune, tu es blonde. Elle a les cheveux frisés, tu as les cheveux lisses. Elle a les yeux gris, tu as les yeux verts. Vous n'avez même aucun note identique dans vos voix. Vous n'avez aucun point commun que se soit intérieur et extérieur ! Même si tu ressembles probablement plus à ton père elle devrait t'avoir donné quelque chose !

\- ASSEZ JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE DIRE DU MAL D'ELLE !"

Dans sa rage, elle leva le bras et gifla Jack. Le garçon surpris tomba en arrière en lâchant son bâton. Il porta la main à sa joue. Raiponce cacha son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Pascal lança un regard colérique à Jack et monta sur l'épaule de Raiponce.

"Tu sais Jack, je me rends compte qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Tu es l'être le plus cruel qui existe. Ton cœur est aussi gelé que tes pouvoirs. Tu m'as manipulée pour abuser de ma confiance et me briser le cœur. Puisque tu refuses de me ramener, je rentre moi-même. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Je ne me faisais que des illusions depuis le début. Adieu Jack."


	6. Chapitre 6

Elle s'enfuit en courant en longeant le rivage, luttant contre la voix de Jack hurlant son nom entre deux sanglots. Elle trébucha sur un caillou sans s'arrêter en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir s'il la poursuivait. Elle attrapa un pan de sa robe à deux mains. Elle sauta par dessus un tronc d'arbre lui barrant le passage. Sa longue natte se coinça dans une branche. Elle tira désespérément dessus pour se dégager. Elle sursauta en la voyant se briser en plusieurs morceaux de glace. Elle voulut courir en voyant Jack mais ne réussit pas à bouger. Un bloc de glace lui bloquait les pieds jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle prit peur et commença à pleurer jusqu'à ce que Jack l'enlace et la libère. Il la serra contre lui avec tout son amour en pleurant.

"Raiponce je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai été tellement rejeté que je ne pourrai pas le supporter une nouvelle fois. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'accepter qu'une femme qui a pris soin de toi même si elle t'enfermait puisse être aussi mauvaise. Mais sois réaliste, accepte la vérité c'est comme ça que tu gagneras. Si elle voulait ton bonheur, crois-tu qu'elle t'aurait privé toute ta vie de tout ça ? Elle n'a pas le droit de te garder enfermer. Personne n'a le droit de couper ses enfants du monde. Tu mérites mieux que de vivre enfermée dans une prison."

Raiponce réfléchit en se plongeant dans son regard bleu. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses beaux yeux torturés par la tristesse était la vérité.

"Tu as raison, c'est elle qui m'a menti pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait tort du bout des doigts sur le monde. Elle ne l'a connu que par son mauvais visage mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour m'enfermer. Elle savait combien j'en étais amoureuse mais a voulu m'en priver. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Elle a cru m'offrir ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu et bien elle peut jeter ce cadeau aux oubliettes. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je t'aime Jack."

Elle caressa sa joue et l'embrassa. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant plusieurs minutes. Pascal rougit et descendit le long du dos de Raiponce pour les laisser tranquille. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras encore. Elle vit son petit compagnon le dos tourné dans son coin et le prit dans ses mains.

"- Viens Pascal nous ne rentrerons plus jamais. Où nous emmènes-tu Jack ?

\- Au Pôle Nord, j'aimerais te présenter à mes amis.

\- Mais il fait froid là-bas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrivera chez mon plus fidèle ami. Je suis sûre que tu l'aimeras."

Il sortit sa boule à neige de sa poche.

"Emmène-nous au Pôle Nord."

Il la jeta, un portail magique apparut. Il prit Raiponce par la main. Le caméléon s'attacha à une mèche.

"- Prête ?

\- Prête."

Ils sautèrent en riant et le portail se referma derrière eux. Gothel sortit de l'arbre derrière lequel elle avait tout observé. Tout est fini, elle n'a plus qu'à vieillir à nouveau et attendre la mort. Sa beauté s'évaporera et elle devra rester à distance de tout ce qui peut lui montrer son reflet dans la solitude. Ce mage noir avait raison, sa fille lui a désobéi pour partir avec un garçon. Elle resta immobile en entendant des pas derrière elle.

"- Quel dommage d'être restée là comme une idiote, dit une sombre voix masculine.

\- Laisse-moi. C'était ma fille et ma fontaine de jouvence, et toi tu es resté là sans rien faire. Tu pouvais anéantir l'un de tes ennemis je te rappelle. N'oublie pas que c'est aussi de ta faute si notre plan est tombé à l'eau.

\- Ce n'était que le début. Maintenant passons au plan B.

\- Tu l'avais prévu ?

\- Non, il y a toujours un plan B."

Pendant ce temps, un nouveau portail s'ouvrait pour Jack et Raiponce. En le traversant, ils se retrouvèrent dans un gigantesque manoir rempli de lutins. Un grand homme à la barbe blanche et les bras couverts de tatouages vint les accueillir.

"- Ah Jack mon ami, salua-t-il avec un bel accent normand ! Il y a longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu depuis notre victoire contre Pitch.

\- Oui j'avais besoin d'être seul pendant quelques temps.

\- Et qui est donc cette charmante jeune fille ?

\- Je te présente Raiponce. Raiponce je te présente Nord, le Père Noël.

\- Oui le grand homme rouge qui vient apporter des cadeaux le soir de Noël.

\- Hein elle me connaît bien la petite.

\- D'ailleurs il faut que je te parle en privé.

\- Très bien. Messieurs amenez-lui des gâteaux et un chocolat chaud. Vous serez bien aimable."

Pendant que des lutins amenèrent une chaise pour Raiponce, Nord emmena Jack dans son bureau.

"- Alors je t'écoute.

\- Nord, si j'ai amené Raiponce, c'est parce qu'elle court un grand danger.

\- Lequel ?

\- J'imagine que tu as remarqué ses cheveux longs. Ils sont magiques. Quand elle chante une formule magique, ils s'illuminent et ont des pouvoirs de guérison. Mais ils sont limités car si on les coupe, ils deviennent bruns et perdent leurs pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que sa mère l'a cloîtrée dans une tour pendant dix-huit ans en lui interdisant de sortir. Comme c'est mon rôle comme le tien de rendre le sourire aux enfants, je l'ai aidé à réaliser son rêve d'assister à la fête des lumières de Corona. Elle a envoyée sa mère lui ramener de la nacre pour trois jours. Mais elle était là alors qu'elle devrait être sur le chemin du retour. Je ne sais pas comment elle a su que nous étions là-bas. Tu vas me dire qu'elle aurait fait semblant d'y aller pour nous piéger mais je suis certain que c'est impossible. Elle n'aurait pas été une si bonne actrice.

\- Pitch l'aurait avertie pour avoir sa revanche sur toi ?

\- C'est que j'ai pensé bien qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Il faut réunir les autres et se préparer à une éventuelle attaque.

\- Raiponce est-elle au courant ?

\- Non, j'ai préféré me taire.

\- Mais comment as-tu réussi à l'amener ici si tu devais la ramener dans sa tour en attendant le retour de sa mère ?

\- Je n'ai pas supporté de la ramener dans ce qu'elle appelle sa maison. Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments que je n'arrivais plus à cacher en tentant de la dissuader d'y retourner. En l'entendant qualifier une énième fois cette mégère de mère, j'ai dit des propos méprisants sur cette femme qu'elle a défendu malgré ce qu'elle lui a fait.

\- Cette petite a un cœur aussi doré que ses cheveux.

\- Comment ?

\- Non rien je pensais à voix haute continue.

\- Elle a fondu en larmes et m'a frappé en me rejetant. J'ai heureusement réussi à la rattraper avant que Gothel ne mette la main sur elle. En continuant de lui dire que mon amour pour elle était éternel, elle a compris que je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cette prison. C'était l'occasion de l'amener ici pour la mettre en sécurité si Pitch préparait une attaque pour voler ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu as bien fait. Je suis fier de toi. Va la rejoindre, je me charge de contacter les autres. Dis-lui que je vais avoir de la visite, elle ne soupçonnera rien.

\- Parfait."

Il rejoignit Raiponce, assise à une table, dégustant des cookies et une tasse de chocolat chaud. Un lutin était assis sur ses genoux.

"- Oh tu es là ! Nord est vraiment gentil, ses cookies sont délicieux. Même moi je n'en avais jamais fait de pareil.

\- Il va recevoir de la visite. Les trois autres légendes.

\- Des légendes ?"

C'est alors que le sol se perça. Un lapin géant armé d'un boomerang en sortit d'un bond. Il était blanc et bleu avec les yeux verts. Ses grands pieds étaient entourés de bandages, deux bracelets couvraient ses avants-bras. Une sacoche était accrochée à son dos.

"- Tiens la cloche de Pâques !

\- Je suis un lapin, grogna la bête ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête tronche de flocon avant que je te l'éclate, ordonna-t-il en le menaçant de son boomerang !

\- Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de la grande tempête de neige de 68 ?

\- Ça risque pas d'arriver ! Alors Nord nous a tous convoqués. Pour voir sûrement la plus belle des fleurs, dit-il en remarquant Raiponce.

\- C'est ma petite amie et y a que moi qui a le droit de parler d'elle comme ça.

\- Le petit Dom Juan est jaloux ?

\- Pas d'une peluche comme toi en tout cas.

\- Heureusement que tu es immortel sinon tu n'existerais plus depuis longtemps.

\- Au lieu de vous chamailler comme des gamins, pourquoi ne pas faire les présentations Jack ?

\- Oui excuse-moi. Bunny, Raiponce. Raiponce, Bunny le lapin de Pâques.

\- Ah oui celui qui apporte des œufs colorés à cette date. Je ne veux pas paraître grossière mais je t'imaginais plus petit. J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu étais si majestueux.

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Hé c'est pas juste ! Quand c'est moi qui la fait celle-là je me fais réprimander !

\- Elle c'est pas pareil.

\- Bah oui parce que c'est une dame comme par hasard !"

Ils s'arrêtèrent en recevant du sable sur eux. Un bonhomme doré fait lui-même de sable les fusilla du regard. Du sable sortit de ses oreilles comme un train à vapeur.

"- Oh salut Sab ça fait longtemps !

\- Tu as raison arrêtons nos chamailleries avant que quelqu'un soit blessé.

\- Pauvre cloche, murmura Jack.

\- Gamin.

\- Peluche.

\- Tête de mule.

\- Ça suffit vous deux vous êtes pénibles !"

Le petit homme remarqua Raiponce et lui fit un baise-main.

"- Sab voici Raiponce. Raiponce, Sab le marchand de sable, celui qui s'occupe de tes rêves.

\- Alors c'est vous qui me faisiez rêver de ces lanternes ?"

Sab hocha la tête de façon positive.

"- Il est muet aussi.

\- Oh pardon je ne savais pas. Merci pour tous ces rêves merveilleux que vous m'avez offert et de m'avoir protégée du Croque-Mitaine !"

Elle se mit à sa hauteur et lui fit un énorme baiser sur la joue. Sab rougit en affichant plusieurs cœurs éclatant au-dessus de sa tête.

"Voilà il ne manque plus que..."

C'est alors qu'une belle créature aux yeux violets apparut. Elle était couverte de plumes bleues, vertes et jaunes, de plumes de pans et une paire d'ailes de fée fixée dans son dos. D'autres minuscules créatures l'accompagnaient.

"- Oh mon dieu excusez-moi je sais je suis en retard ! J'avais reçu de nombreuses dents aujourd'hui !

\- Pas de panique on n'a même pas encore commencé, dit Nord en revenant de son bureau !

\- Fée je te présente...

\- Raiponce ! Oui c'est bien toi ma petite blonde préférée !"

Elle sauta au cou de la jeune fille et lui fit un énorme câlin. Ces petits clones caressèrent ses cheveux.

"Comme tu as grandi ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi magnifiques ! Montre-moi tes belles dents !"

Sans lui demander son accord, elle lui ouvrit la bouche et les vérifia.

"- Oh magnifique elles sont superbes !

\- Vous me connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr depuis que tu as perdu ta première dent. Tu as voulu mangé du chocolat en pleine nuit mais tu t'en es cassée une. C'est ainsi que tu as appris que la gourmandise est un vilain défaut.

\- Oui tout à fait mère n'était pas contente.

\- Ton père non plus j'imagine.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mon père.

\- Oh il a dû décéder le pauvre homme.

\- Non il a abandonné ma mère avant ma naissance. A cause de lui elle aurait pu mourir avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais ton père l'a sauvée avec une potion issue de cette fleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Ma mère est Gothel. Elle m'a eue tardivement à l'entrée de sa vieillesse par un quelconque miracle. Mon père ne voulant pas de moi l'a abandonnée parce qu'elle voulait me garder. Elle a fait une potion à base d'une fleur magique aux pétales d'or et nous a sauvées.

\- Et cette mèche brune plus courte que les autres ?

\- C'est un voleur attiré par la lumière de mes cheveux qui a voulu me les voler. Ma mère a ainsi découvert que les objets tranchants été leurs ennemis."

La fée battit un instant des ailes et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le plancher. Ces petites acolytes la rejoignirent pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

"- Allez me chercher ses souvenirs.

\- Mes souvenirs ?

\- Raiponce, sache que tu n'es pas celle que tu crois. Ce que tu savais sur ta vie n'était qu'un mensonge.

\- Ah non ça ne va pas recommencer ! Jack que lui as-tu dit sur ma mère ?

\- Moi rien, mais tes souvenirs si."

Les petites fées revinrent alors en tenant une boite dorée décorée de losanges blancs comme l'ivoire avec des petites pierres colorées. Elles la remirent à leur reine qui la plaça dans la main de Raiponce. La jeune fille remarqua un portrait d'elle plus jeune gravé sur le bout.

"- Il est temps que tu connaisses la vérité ma chérie. Si tu ne nous fais pas confiance là-dessus, dans ce cas tu feras peut-être confiance à tes souvenirs.

\- C'est donc pour ça que vous récupérez les dents des enfants ?

\- Oui nous ne faisons pas que de leurs offrir des cadeaux en échange de leurs petits trésors. Nous récoltons leurs souvenirs que nous conservons précieusement. Nous leurs rendons le moment venu. Les dents sont leurs éléments les plus précieux pour qu'ils se souviennent de leurs meilleurs moments. En les rendant heureux, nous les aidons ainsi à ce protéger eux-mêmes du Croque-Mitaine. Maintenant c'est ton tour."

Raiponce regarda la petite boite. Elle hésita avant d'appuyer de son doigt. Elle vit les losanges blancs se soulever et ses souvenirs l'envahir. Ses premiers souvenirs étaient un soleil et un roi et une reine la regarder attendris. C'était le couple royal représenté sur la mosaïque qu'elle a vu à Corona. Alors cette petite fille qui lui ressemblait tant c'était elle. Elle était si proche de ses vraies parents mais prête à retourner dans la prison de celle qui l'a enlevée à sa naissance pour l'utiliser pour ses plaisirs personnels : garder une beauté et une jeunesse éternelles quitte à l'emprisonner. Tous ses mensonges qu'elle lui a raconté n'étaient qu'un lavage de cerveau. Ses mots "Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie." n'étaient qu'une couverture et sonnaient aussi faux que sa jeunesse artificielle. Raiponce revint à la réalité en laissant tomber ses souvenirs. Les petites fées les rattrapèrent. Elle reprit son souffle en réalisant que Jack lui avait dit la vérité en méprisant Gothel.

"- Raiponce est-ce que ça va, demanda Jack inquiet en lui prenant les mains ? Ça va je suis là. Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Je suis la princesse disparue, murmura Raiponce toujours tête baissée.

\- Oh je t'en prie Raiponce combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'articuler quand tu parles, grogna une voix féminine dans l'obscurité ?"


	7. Chapitre 7

Les cinq légendes se regroupèrent autour de la jeune fille pour la protéger. Elle releva la tête en voyant celle qu'elle avait osé appeler une mère sortir de l'ombre. Elle fit s'écarter ses gardes du corps et s'approcha de Gothel.

"Je suis la princesse disparue, répéta clairement Raiponce ! N'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage colérique de Gothel se changea en surprise en réalisant que toute l'illusion qu'elle avait réussi à créer venait de s'écrouler.

"- Ai-je bien articulé mère ? Mais êtes-vous vraiment ma mère ?

\- Qu'avez-vous à ma fille ?

\- Nous rien, corrigea Jack. La question est plutôt que lui as-tu fait sorcière ?

\- Vieille bique, lança Bunny !

\- Mythomane, grogna Nord !

\- Mocheté, envoya Fée !

\- Ah non pas mocheté misérable luciole !

\- A vrai dire je parlais de la laideur de ton esprit !"

Pour l'insulter, Sab afficha au-dessus de sa tête une réplique miniature de Gothel brûler. Elle s'approcha de Raiponce pour une dernière tentative.

"- Oh Raiponce tu ne t'entends pas parler mon enfant, rit-elle comme si de rien n'était ! Comment peux-tu poser une question aussi ridicule ?

\- C'est vous, répliqua Raiponce en la repoussant ! Tout est à cause de vous !

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour assurer ta protection, se défendit Gothel d'un ton sombre."

Le visage de la jeune fille afficha alors la colère la plus noire comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie. Elle serra le poing et lui envoya une énorme claque qui surprit les légendes. Ils affichèrent ensuite un sourire de fierté. Gothel se retrouva étendue sur le sol. Raiponce lui déversa toute la vérité.

"- Raiponce !

\- J'ai passé ma vie entière à me cacher, à fuir les personnes qui auraient pu utiliser mon pouvoir !

\- Raiponce !

\- Celle que je devrais fuir c'est vous, coupa-t-elle en montrant Gothel du doigt !

\- Allons allons calme-toi écoute-moi, dit Gothel tendrement en se relevant ! Tu dois accepter l'idée que tout est mieux ainsi."

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui caresser la tête, Raiponce lui attrapa le poignet. Gothel serra les dents pour se dégager. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait que de la rage brûlante dans ses yeux. Gothel respira bruyamment et tira sur son poignet qui lui faisait mal.

"Non ! Vous aviez tort pour le monde extérieur ! Et vous aviez tort pour moi aussi ! Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais, plus jamais utiliser ma chevelure !"

Dans sa colère, elle ferma le poing et lui enfonça dans l'estomac. Pour être sûr de lui faire suffisamment payer, elle l'a fit tomber en lui envoyant le talon de sa chaussure dans le visage. Gothel chuta et se cogna la tête contre le sol. Elle se releva malgré la douleur en frottant sur sa robe avec un visage colérique.

"- Tu veux que je devienne méchante, dit-elle d'un ton sombre ? Parfait. Dorénavant je serai la méchante.

\- Quelle brave jeune fille, dit une voix ténébreuse ! Belle et forte."

Un homme noir aux terrifiants yeux jaunes sortit de l'ombre et tourna autour d'elle. Il s'arrêta en levant son menton d'un doigt. Raiponce le fixa de ses yeux effrayés. Jack les sépara en envoyant son bâton dans la tête de l'homme. Il s'interposa entre eux en rattrapant son bâton.

"- Touche-la et tu finiras congelé comme tu devrais l'être !

\- Oh Jack mon vieil ami !

\- Plutôt ton vieil ennemi ! Je me doutais que tu manigançais quelque chose dans notre dos Pitch !

\- Pas de panique je ne suis pas là pour devenir le roi des cauchemars ou voler la magie de ton amour. Non ce que je veux c'est vous détruire tous les deux, qu'il ne reste plus rien de vos misérables existences et de ce sentiment qui m'exaspère plus que tout !

\- Pff monsieur ne supporte déjà pas les rêves, il doit en plus se plaindre de l'amour !

\- Silence misérable insolent !

\- Moins insolent que ton mauvais caractère en tout cas ! Sois certain que je garderai ta tête en guise de trophée de chasse ! T'as déjà une place réservée sur la cheminée de Nord !

\- Enfin Jack ne sois pas ridicule. Mes lutins mouraient de peur avec cette tronche de cake.

\- Rigolez, rigolez tant que vous avez encore vos langues. Bientôt vous ne vous en servirez plus.

\- Et moi je t'arracherai la tienne à grands coups de boomerang !

\- On dirait qu'un lapin me donnera sa peau pour me tenir chaud quand le monde sera recouvert d'un froid éternel.

\- Comme masque pour cacher ta tête qui effraye les enfants oui !"

Lassé d'être ridiculisé une deuxième fois, il claqua des doigts. De monstrueux chevaux aussi sombres que la nuit avec des yeux rouges effrayants sortirent du sol. Une étrange poussière noire flottait autour d'eux. Jack plaça Raiponce derrière lui pour la protéger. L'une des bêtes se jeta sur eux. Jack le repoussa en lui envoyant un rayon de glace. Le monstre disparut. Un autre se jeta sur lui en le faisant tomber au sol. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le mordre, Jack plaça son bâton entre ses mâchoires. Les autres légendes se défendirent.

"Cours Raiponce, lui cria Jack !"

La jeune fille hocha la tête et prit ses jambes à son cou, Pascal sur ses talons. Elle n'échappa pas à la surveillance de Pitch.

"Sûrement pas ma jolie !"

Il lança sur elle sa poussière qui traversa le plancher. Une bulle noire sortit du sol et l'emprisonna. Elle cogna sur la vitre aussi dure que du plexiglas.

"Hé laissez-nous sortir !"

Sab vint à son secours en lançant une poignée de sable sur sa cage. Elle se fissura et laissa Raiponce tomber assise par terre. Elle se releva aussitôt et courut chercher la sortie. Elle finit par arriver dans le bureau de Nord et bloqua la porte derrière elle. Quelqu'un cogna dessus. La voix furieuse de Gothel parvint à ses oreilles. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle une quelconque issue de secours. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les fenêtres. Elle saisit la lampe de bureau et la lança contre la vitre. Elle passa à travers et tomba dans le vide en emportant des morceaux de verre. Raiponce enjamba le bord et se retrouva dehors. Bien que le froid lui perça la peau, elle ne perdit pas courage et avança en plongeant ses pieds dans la couche molle et glacée. Alors qu'elle se croyait tirée d'affaire, elle s'arrêta en manquant de glisser. Elle était sur le toit, devant elle il n'y avait que plusieurs mètres de vide. Si elle continue, c'est le plongeon pour elle.

"Un peu d'aide, demanda d'un ton ironique Gothel ?"

C'est alors qu'un cheval de Pitch la jeta sur son dos et s'envola. Raiponce hurla en s'accrochant à sa croupe. Elle regarda avec horreur le manoir s'éloigner. Mais elle ne perdit pas pour autant l'esprit. Elle passa d'un coup sec ses mains sur sa natte. Les fleurs de cristal tombèrent et ses cheveux pendirent dans le vide. Elle se mit debout sur le dos du cheval. Gothel horrifiée la supplia de ne pas bouger en sautant sur un autre cheval. Ne l'écoutant pas, Raiponce enroula le bout de ses cheveux autour du cou du cheval. En voyant Gothel se rapprocher, elle saisit sa couronne et la lança comme boomerang sur son ennemie. Gothel la reçut en pleine tête et tomba de son cheval en hurlant. Dans sa chute, un nuage de fumée noire l'enveloppa et disparut avec elle. Raiponce ne prit aucune attention et reprit sa besogne. Elle fit un tour avec ses cheveux sur le cou du cheval et fit un nœud. Pascal s'accrocha par la taille avec une mèche. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sauta en criant, accrochée à sa corde de fortune. Mais son nœud n'était pas assez solide et lâcha. Sa chute accéléra, elle tomba en hurlant. Elle fut rattrapée au vol par deux bras puissants. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Jack la tenait dans ses bras en lui souriant.

"Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille."

C'est alors qu'une bulle noire les enveloppa. Jack lâcha Raiponce et tomba à genoux en gémissant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Survint Pitch ricanant d'un grand rire machiavélique, Gothel à ses côtés. Raiponce s'agenouilla prêt de Jack serrant sa tête contre elle.

"Oh je t'en prie ne te donne pas cette peine, gloussa Gothel ! Libère-les qu'on en finisse."

Pitch claqua des doigts, la bulle disparut en poussière.

"- Maintenant viens avec moi Raiponce.

\- Allez vous en ! Si vous voulez le tuer, vous devrez me tuer d'abord !

\- Raiponce sois raisonnable ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas devenir de la vulgaire poussière comme lui ?

\- Vous pouvez me faire subir tout ce que vous voudrez ! Vous pouvez me torturer mais vous n'arriverez jamais à nous séparer ! Je l'aime et je mourrai avec lui ! Et vous, vous périrez seule comme vous le méritez !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres princesse, accepta Pitch.

\- Non attends ! Sépare-les et rends-la moi !

\- Peu m'importe la vie de cette petite peste, elle aura ce qu'elle mérite.

\- Ce n'était pas le plan prévu ! Je t'ai offert Jack Frost sur un plateau et tu devais me rendre Raiponce en échange !

\- Mais pauvre idiote, croyais-tu sincèrement qu'un homme comme moi suivrait tes ordres ? Je suis le Croque-Mitaine et je transforme les rêves des enfants en cauchemars. Hélas tu n'as pas fait exception à la règle vieille folle. En tuant cette petite peste exaspérante, ton pire cauchemar deviendra réalité. Tu la regarderas disparaître en poussière et lui dévoileras ton vrai visage. Oui Gothel, si elle venait à perdre la vie tu perdras ta jeunesse. Maintenant hors de mon chemin mégère."

Il repoussa Gothel et se prépara à les exécuter. Raiponce serra son amour plus fort contre elle et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait arriver. Jack dans ses dernières forces déversa sa colère sur Gothel.

"Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait ? Pas de doutes, vous êtes bien une de ses sbires ! Vous avez arraché une enfant des bras de ses parents qui la pleurent jour et nuit depuis dix-huit ans ! A cause de vous leurs espoirs serons anéantis, tout ça pour la vanité d'une femme monstrueuse ! Maintenant vous allez payer pour tout ce que vous avez fait !"

Gothel garda ses paroles incrustées dans sa tête. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle ne réalisait qu'elle avait privé Raiponce de ses parents. Et maintenant elle ne les reverra jamais, tout ça par sa faute. Voilà que ce monstre allait détruire leur rêve pour toujours. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant créer un rayon noir. Il le lança sur Jack et Raiponce. Alors qu'ils attendaient le coup fatal, Raiponce rouvrit les yeux en remarquant qu'il ne venait pas. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Elle voulut hurler mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Jack reprit ses esprits et afficha la même expression. Entre eux et le rayon que venait de leur envoyer Pitch se tenait Gothel, faisant barrage avec son propre corps. Le rayon l'avait transpercée. Elle se tourna vers Raiponce, les yeux dégoulinants de larmes. Elle ouvrit doucement ses lèvres.

"Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal."

Pitch fou de rage en voyant qu'elle l'avait empêché de les tuer, tapa du poing. Le rayon se fissura et se brisa, libérant Gothel de son emprise. Elle tomba en arrière et s'étendit sur le sol. Raiponce accourut et s'agenouilla devant elle, Jack la rejoignit avec Pascal. Horrifiée, elle secoua Gothel en criant son nom. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. En sentant quelques gouttes chaudes tomber sur son visage, Gothel ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Les autres légendes arrivèrent au même instant et comprirent ce qui venait de se passer. Gothel venait de se sacrifier. Raiponce regarda Pitch, les yeux dégoulinants et remplis de colère.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ? QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?"

Les larmes devinrent si abondantes qu'elles se mirent à s'illuminer. En tombant au sol, elles devinrent une tornade d'eau dorée grossissant jusqu'à atteindre une hauteur gigantesque. La magie des gardiens aida celle de Raiponce. Un rayon glacé sortit du bâton que Jack tenait dans ses mains, Sab créa malgré lui un rayon de sable, un rayon bleuté sortit du boomerang de Bunny, un rayon de neige des mains de Nord et un rayon coloré et rempli des plumes de celles de Fée. Les cinq rayons s'entrechoquèrent pour former une boule que la tornade engloba. Remplie d'une telle puissance, elle fonça sur Pitch qui tenta de riposter avec sa magie noire.

"- Non c'est impossible ! Seule ta chanson te permet de dégager la magie de tes cheveux !

\- Tu t'es trompé Pitch ! La magie de la fleur a aussi pénétré dans mes larmes puisqu'elle est elle-même issue d'une larme de soleil !"

L'esprit des cauchemars se retrouva prisonnier de la tornade en hurlant. Elle l'emporta dans les profondeurs de son royaume. Raiponce reprit sa respiration en réalisant à quel point sa magie était puissante. Son esprit se recentra sur Gothel, vieillissant de plus en plus. Elle passa sa main sous sa tête et la souleva vers elle. La pauvre femme respirait douloureusement. Raiponce s'apprêta à enrouler sa chevelure autour d'elle quand Jack l'arrêta.

"- Raiponce je suis désolé tu ne peux rien pour elle. Elle a été mortellement blessée par la magie de Pitch, son âge la rattrape.

\- Non je peux la sauver ! Tenez bon Gothel !"

La vieille femme leva péniblement sa main vers la jeune fille et lui caressa la joue. Elle lui essuya une larme d'un doigt. Raiponce s'y accrocha.

"- Tu pleures pour moi ma Raiponce ?

\- Bien sûr ne soyez pas sotte ! Vous m'avez prouvé que je m'étais trompée, vous m'aimez comme votre fille !

\- Je n'aurai pas été si inutile que ça.

\- Non vous n'avez pas été inutile ! Vous m'avez apporté l'amour que mes parents m'aurez donné ! Même si j'étais enfermée, j'ai malgré tout grandi heureuse !

\- Tu arrives à me pardonner malgré ce que j'ai fait. Tu as un vrai cœur d'or.

\- Je peux vous sauver !

\- Non je ne le mérite pas. Je t'ai utilisée pour mes plaisirs personnels et maintenant je subirai ma punition.

\- Ne dites pas ça personne ne vous punira !

\- Chut ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie.

\- Je vous aime plus encore, répondit Raiponce en s'apaisant.

\- Je t'aime bien plus que cela."

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Sa main sur la joue de Raiponce glissa et retomba sur le sol. La jeune fille se remit à pleurer, tenant le corps de Gothel contre elle. Les autres légendes restèrent silencieux et tête baissée.

"- Je l'ai mal jugée, reconnut Jack.

\- C'est toi qui l'a aidée à reconnaître ses fautes, le rassura Nord.

\- Elle nous a prouvé qu'elle avait du bon en elle, dit Bunny.

\- En sauvant celle qu'elle a utilisé, elle lui a prouvé qu'elle l'aimait comme sa fille, comprit Fée."

Sab afficha des yeux en pleurs au-dessus de sa tête. Raiponce continuait de serrer Gothel contre elle. Tandis que ses larmes pleuvaient sur le visage de la vieille femme, elle se mit à lui chanter sa formule magique une dernière fois. Ses cheveux s'illuminèrent et ses larmes pénétrèrent dans sa peau. Arrivée à la fin du dernier couplet, elle sanglota en versant toujours plus de larmes. Plusieurs soleils se mirent à briller sous la peau de Gothel et disparurent. Une lumière dorée se mit à jaillir de son corps. Raiponce surprise ouvrit ses yeux trempés. Les légendes levèrent les yeux. Le corps de Gothel fut alors enveloppé par une bulle. Elle se transforma en une lumière dorée. Les cheveux de Raiponce se remirent à briller. Ils l'enveloppèrent pour former un cocon autour d'elle. La lumière qu'était devenue Gothel perça son enveloppe. En ouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille flottait dans un espace vide.

"Hé ho ! Je suis où là ?"


	8. Chapitre 8

En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit une silhouette approcher. C'était Gothel, belle et jeune telle qu'elle l'avait connue.

"- Gothel, sourit Raiponce en lui sautant au cou ! Mais où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans la première dimension de l'au-delà. C'est ici que se retrouvent les âmes avant d'accéder à l'autre dimension.

\- Mais alors je suis morte ?

\- Non, tu m'as juste rejoint quelques minutes pour me dire au revoir.

\- Mais alors je n'ai pas réussi à vous sauver ?

\- Tu m'as libérée des ténèbres de Pitch et je t'en remercie.

\- Mais je voulais vous ramener à la vie !

\- Je suis trop vieille pour vivre encore. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours à tes côtés.

\- Mais dîtes-moi, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi mes cheveux m'ont enveloppée ?

\- Ton destin n'était pas lié qu'à cette fleur mais au soleil. D'après la légende qui l'entoure, le soleil avait une fille Elina, la plus belle et la plus douce. En grandissant, elle tomba amoureuse du monde qu'éclairait son père, tellement qu'elle plongea dans une profonde tristesse. Son père ne voulant que son bonheur décida de l'y envoyer afin qu'elle puisse répandre la joie aux enfants et les protéger de Pitch avec les cinq autres légendes.

\- Jack, Nord, Sab, Bunny et Fée. Je suis donc la sixième légende ?

\- Tu as tout compris. En la voyant retrouver le sourire, il versa une larme de joie qui lui permit de descendre sur terre. De cette larme est née une fleur aux pétales d'or. Dans cette fleur, la fille du soleil attendait qu'elle soit cueillie afin d'avoir un corps lui permettant d'accomplir sa tache. La garde de ton royaume la trouva et sauva ta mère. La magie de cette fleur l'ayant sauvée, la fille du soleil se réfugia dans ton corps en attendant le jour où tu serais prête à devenir son incarnation. Pour cela, il fallait que tu pardonnes à un monstre son crime le plus horrible.

\- Vous voulez qu'en vous pardonnant, ma vraie nature s'est révélée ?

\- Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre celui que tu aimes. Pas de larmes, l'avenir te sourit désormais. Va retrouver tes parents, rend-les heureux comme tu devras le faire avec les enfants. C'est comme ça que tu empêcheras Pitch de corrompre ton cœur et que tu gagneras.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie.

\- Je vous aime plus encore.

\- Je t'aime bien plus que cela."

Gothel déposa un baiser sur son front et la serra dans ses bras. Une boule de lumière jaillit alors du cœur de Raiponce et tourna autour d'elle. Elle lui enveloppa la taille. Cette ceinture grossit de plus en plus jusqu'à recouvrir son corps. Raiponce se mit à flotter en lançant un regard effrayé et interrogateur à Gothel. En la voyant sourire, elle se rassura et ferma les yeux. Au même instant, les cinq légendes commençaient à paniquer. C'est alors que leurs magies n'en firent qu'à leurs têtes. Elles jaillirent en plusieurs rayons et frappèrent le cocon de Raiponce. Sa chevelure l'entourant devint transparente, révélant une bulle de verre dégageant une lumière émise par une silhouette. Le cocon se fissura dans une pluie d'étoiles.

Une lumière blanche les aveugla. Ils distinguèrent la silhouette de Raiponce se relevant. Sa robe était désormais en plusieurs teintes de doré avec des motifs de soleil argentés. La couronne que Jack lui avait offert ornait ses cheveux dorés nattés et maintenus par des fleurs. Ses ballerines à talons étaient maintenant transparentes et dorées. Tout son corps scintillait d'une lumière dorée.

"Raiponce c'est toi, demanda Jack ?"

Pour toute réponse, deux ailes d'anges majestueuses s'ouvrirent sur le dos de la jeune fille, les éblouissants de sa lumière. Les cinq légendes en furent bouche bée.

"- Raiponce tu es l'incarnation d'Elina, la fille du soleil et la sixième légende, comprit Fée.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu une magie aussi puissante, remarqua Nord.

\- Une merveille, ajouta Bunny."

Jack courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la souleva du sol en la faisant tournoyer. Il la reposa, ils s'embrassèrent. Sab attira leur attention en lançant une pincée de sable. Il afficha le château de Corona au-dessus de sa tête.

"- Oh oui il faut te ramener auprès de tes parents ! Ils ont assez souffert de ta disparition.

\- Oui il est l'heure pour moi de rentrer."

Jack sortit la boule à neige de sa poche et la lança. Un portail magique se forma. Tous y sautèrent. Un autre s'ouvrit pour les amener devant l'entrée du château de Corona. En montant les marches y menant, ils furent arrêtés par deux gardes.

"Veuillez annoncer à ses majestés le roi et la reine que nous leur ramenons leur fille Raiponce, la princesse disparue, demanda Jack."

Les deux gardes restèrent bouche bée en entendant ce nom leur semblant lointain. En observant la jeune fille, ils reconnurent le bébé qu'ils avaient si souvent vu sur la mosaïque représentant le couple royal et leur fille. Avec dix-huit années de plus mais avec les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux. Elle semblait mille fois plus belle avec ses ailes d'ange et sa lumière. L'un courut à l'intérieur jusqu'à la chambre du couple. Le roi regardait par la fenêtre et la reine lisait assise sur un fauteuil. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le garde. En voyant dans leurs regards l'espoir de l'entendre dire ce dont ils rêvaient depuis longtemps, il hocha la tête de façon positive. La reine se leva en fermant son livre et le roi se détacha de la fenêtre. Ils coururent dans le couloir menant au balcon où l'autre garde avait conduit Raiponce et ses alliés. Arrivés à proximité de la porte, ils s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils poussèrent la porte, révélant leur fille toute lumineuse prêt de Jack. Les autres légendes étaient autour d'eux. Ils se retournèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Raiponce se rapprocha avec timidité. Quand sa mère croisa son regard, elle reconnut ses yeux qu'elle avait donné à son enfant. Elle descendit les quelques marches la première. Elle rompit la distance entre elles en s'avançant. Puis pour être sûre de ne pas rêver, elle tendit lentement sa main vers Raiponce. En caressant son visage, la mère soupira de soulagement en lui souriant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Raiponce l'imita. Soulagée, la reine la serra contre elle. Raiponce leva les yeux vers son père s'étant rapproché. Il soupira aussi de soulagement en lui souriant, les larmes aux yeux. La famille enfin réunie se câlina mutuellement à genoux. Jack et les autres les regardèrent tendrement. Après ses chaleureuses retrouvailles, ils se relevèrent.

"- Oh ma chérie enfin tu nous as été rendue, soupira sa mère.

\- Mais tu as des ailes.

\- C'est une longue histoire. En pardonnant à celle qui m'a enlevée à ma naissance, j'étais prête à devenir l'incarnation d'Elina, la fille du soleil, donnant cette fleur qui a sauvé maman avec une larme de son père.

\- Bravo ma petite fille, félicita son père. Tu as un cœur pur rempli de bonté comme ta mère.

\- Je suis aussi devenue une légende, je dois protéger les enfants en leur apportant la joie avec l'aide de mes alliés. Nord le père Noël, Bunny le lapin de Pâques, Fée la fée de dents qui récupère vos dents pour protéger vos souvenirs, Sab le marchant de sable qui vous faisait rêver de moi et Jack Frost qui répand l'hiver et qui m'a sauvée."

La fée s'approcha d'eux en leur tendant chacun une petite boite avec leurs portraits enfantins gravés. Ils les prirent et appuyèrent du doigt. Leurs plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance envahirent leurs esprits, ils sourirent.

"- Merci de nous avoir rendu notre chère fille jeune homme, remercia sa mère.

\- Les mots ne seront jamais assez forts pour exprimer notre gratitude. Comment vous remercier ?

\- En m'offrant la main de votre fille."

Ils hésitèrent en entendant la réponse. Ils regardèrent leur fille qui semblait consentante. Auraient-ils eu une histoire d'amour ? Après des années à être privée de liberté, ils doivent bien cette faveur à leur fille. En acceptant, ils lui offriront une chance que d'autres princesses n'auront pas. Le roi tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les gardes.

"- Messieurs, veuillez annoncer au royaume le retour de notre chère fille et son mariage.

\- Oh merci papa, remercia Raiponce en sautant au cou de son père !"

Une fois l'annonce transmise au peuple, une calèche décorée à la feuille d'or passa dans la ville. Raiponce et Jack faisaient signe à leurs futurs sujets les acclamant. Dans une autre, les légendes diffusaient leur magie parmi les enfants. Le couple en fit autant, faisant rire les enfants. Le mariage fut célébré le jour même. Jack se préparait dans la chambre de ses beaux-parents avec les hommes. Lui habitué à rester pieds nus refusait de porter des chaussures. Ses amis durent l'encourager.

"- Allez Frost ne te dégonfle pas, insista Bunny !

\- Je m'en fiche il est hors de question que je porte ça !

\- Mais ça te prendra à peine vingt-quatre heures ! Ensuite tu pourras rester pieds nus autant que tu le voudras !

\- Non je ne les mettrai pas !

\- Dans ce cas tu passeras pour une chochotte aux yeux de tes beaux-parents. Sans parler de l'image que tu laisseras à tes enfants."

Vexé, Jack attrapa la paire de chaussures et l'enfila. Bunny pouffa de rire.

"- Ce truc aussi vieux que moi marche encore et toujours !

\- C'est ça rira bien qui rira le dernier.

\- Ça suffit oui, gronda Nord !

\- Microbe.

\- Pauvre cloche."

Raiponce se faisait aider par Fée et ses petits ouvrières. Elles s'occupèrent de boucler ses longs cheveux entremêlés de fleurs qui feront une traîne. Fée lui fit une robe toute simple comme son ancienne rose mais longue jusqu'aux pieds, à manches rondes et avec des motifs dorés. Ses chaussures étaient blanches et transparentes. Alors qu'elle se croyait prête, on toqua à la porte. Ses parents entrèrent en costumes dorés, sa mère tenant une boite. Fée et ses ouvrières firent une révérence. Le roi et la reine étaient souriant et les larmes aux yeux.

"- Oh ma chérie tu es magnifique, soupira sa mère en posant la boite sur la coiffeuse.

\- Comme ta mère le jour de notre mariage.

\- Moi aussi j'avais choisi une robe simple. Pas besoin de fanfreluches ou de ressembler à un paquet cadeau pour le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je portais seulement deux choses très voyantes. Mon voile et ma couronne."

Elle ouvrit la boite, une couronne d'or ornée de pierres précieuses apparut posée sur un tissu dentelé et transparent. Elle la prit, le voile fixé tomba à ses pieds. Elle la déposa sur la tête de sa fille et ajusta correctement le voile avec les fées.

"Il manque quelque chose, réfléchit Fée. Ah oui ton bouquet ! Allez le chercher mesdemoiselles."

Les petites fées hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la chambre. Elles revinrent aussitôt en tenant un énorme bouquet de fleurs de lys. Raiponce le prit et se tourna vers ses parents.

"Voilà tu es prête, confirma son père. Ton fiancé t'attend à l'église."

La famille descendit les marches du château. Ils montèrent à bord d'une calèche qui les mena à l'église. La reine entra par une porte un peu plus éloignée et entra discrètement. Elle s'installa au premier rang. Elle fit signe à Jack attendant près du prêtre avec les autres légendes. Nord était élégant dans son costume, Fée charmante dans une robe colorée faite de ses plumes. Sab tenait les alliances disposées sur un cousin lavande brodé. Jack était nerveux, il avait hâte de voir Raiponce. Pourquoi a-t-on décidé que voir la mariée avant la cérémonie portait malheur ? Quel malheur pourrait leur tomber dessus à part une entrée de Pitch ? Il n'a pas intérêt à venir fourrer son nez sinon il finira congelé. Les portes s'ouvrirent, l'assemblée se retourna. Raiponce souriante parut dans la lumière au bras de son père. Quand elle avança, ses longs cheveux recouverts par son voile formaient une traîne magnifique. Les petites fées marquèrent leur passage de fleurs. Jack lui sourit, elle était magnifique. Elle gravit les quelques marches et s'arrêta devant lui. Son père rejoignit sa femme.

"- Mes biens chers frères, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de Raiponce et de Jack Frost. Jack Frost, acceptez-vous de prendre Raiponce pour épouse, de l'aimer, la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce pour l'éternité ?

\- Je le veux."

Raiponce prit une alliance et la mit au doigt de Jack.

"- Raiponce, acceptez-vous de prendre Jack Frost pour époux, de l'aimer, de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce pour l'éternité ?

\- Je le veux."

Jack prit une alliance et la mit au doigt de Raiponce.

"Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Les deux mariés lièrent leurs lèvres, mains sur les joues. Les invités se levèrent en jetant des pétales de fleurs et en les acclamant. Le roi et la reine se prirent dans leurs bras, émus. Raiponce prit Jack par le bras. Ils descendirent les marches et avancèrent en faisant signe à leurs sujets. Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent. Raiponce jeta son bouquet en l'air, les petites filles lui ayant confectionné sa tresse lors de la fête le rattrapèrent. Fée leur évita de se disputer en le séparant en quatre parts égales. Jack prit Raiponce dans ses bras et courut en bas des marches. Il s'envola en sortant son bâton, Raiponce déploya ses ailes et le prit par la main. Ses longs cheveux et son voile flottèrent derrière elle. Les enfants les caressèrent avant qu'ils ne flottent dans l'air. Les villageois allumèrent des lanternes et les lancèrent. Le roi et la reine regardaient le couple voler avec des larmes aux yeux.

"- Notre petite fille est déjà grande, soupira le roi. A peine l'avons-nous retrouvée que nous l'avons encore perdue.

\- Allons tu savais que ce jour viendrait.

\- Mais maintenant que c'est une légende, elle devra parcourir le monde afin de répandre la joie parmi les enfants.

\- Pas éternellement, elle sera souvent là avec nous. Elle ne partira qu'en cas de danger et quelques fois pour répandre sa magie.

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau.

\- Moi aussi mais je sais qu'elle est heureuse.

\- Oui son bonheur est la seule chose qui compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Bunny près d'eux !

\- Quoi donc, demanda la reine ?

\- Une vraie tête de mule jamais capable de tenir en place !

\- Il fallait quand même que la petite se dégourdisse les ailes, dit Fée. Elle a raison c'est ce que je fais.

\- Mais c'est un mariage ! Il faut un minimum de tenue !

\- Ce n'est pas une catastrophe non plus, corrigea Nord. Ils volent, ils ont bien le droit de changer un détail. Tu vois bien que le peuple a apprécié.

\- Ah les jeunes, souffla le roi ! Nous étions pareils le jour de notre mariage.

\- Oui je me souviendrai quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras en veillant à ne pas marcher sur mon voile et tomber. Tu as même failli le déchirer en montant dans la calèche."

Jack et Raiponce volaient toujours main dans la main sous les acclamations du peuple réuni sur la grande place. Ils leur firent signe et se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Ils gardèrent leurs mains jointes et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Jack vit une larme déborder d'un œil de sa princesse. Il l'essuya d'un doigt et la transforma en une fleur cristallisée. Raiponce la prit et l'accrocha à une mèche. Ils s'embrassèrent encore sous les acclamations de leurs sujets. Les gardiens du soleil et de la lune étaient des êtres opposés qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Pourtant ce jour-là, ils unirent leurs vies pour l'éternité et répandirent leur magie aux enfants du monde entier quelque soit les époques.


End file.
